My One and Only
by Attack-of-the-Blue-Penguins
Summary: Trinity had an ordinary life before a vampire killed her parents. But once she and her brother move to La Push everything she thought was fake is now a reality.  To make matters worse her best friend Selena is dragged into all the chaos after running away from home.  Will they be able to handle a world where the legends are real? Seth/OC Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1:  Unfortunate Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Stephanie Meyer or any other references i made, nor will i ever. I however do own my own characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Unfortunate Events<p>

Trinity Burns never expected to find herself where she was now. At a club. A club she was wasn't even old enough to be at. She didn't even know the name of the club. She just knew that you had to be 21 to get in and she was stupid enough to listen to her best friend, Selena, and get fake ID's to come for Selena's sixteenth birthday. Trinity leaned against the wall Selena had left her at while she went and got drinks. Trinity looked around at the mass of people around her. All she saw was sweaty girls grinding on sweatier guys. The air around her was thick and hot. It was the middle of July and they lived in California. Even during the night the air didn't cool down. Trinity could already feel herself sweating in her strapless blue dress. The dress fit her sort of tight. Trinity didn't own any dresses. She wasn't a tomboy but, she didn't feel the need to own a dress. She had to borrow one from Selena who was tall and slender. She pulled the dress down just a tad. It was extremely tight around her hips. While Selena was tall and slender, Trinity was short and curvy, and she means really short at maybe five feet tall,_ at the most_. But Trinity liked her curves, she just wished the dress was so tight.

Trinity smiled when she saw Selena make her way through the crowd with two beers in her hand. She smiled when she reached Trinity. Selena handed her a Corona and stood next to her by the wall.

"Really a Corona?" Trinity yelled over the music.

Selena just smiled, "What? I was in the mood for some beer. Hey, come with me to the bathroom. I want to touch up my make up before we find some hot twenty-one year old guys."

Selena winked at her and led her through the crowd. Trinity could feel herself getting hotter. Once they were in the bathroom, Trinity could finally hear herself think. The music wasn't too bad in there. Trinity watched as Selena leaned in the mirror and started applying more eyeliner. Trinity didn't think Selena needed any makeup at all but, there was no arguing with Selena. She was stubborn.

"Hey, where does your mom think we're at?" Trinity asked a little too loudly, still adjusting to the lack of music in the bathroom.

"Like she cares," Selena stated putting on bright red lipstick, "she's probably out whoring around. Her last boyfriend broke up with her yesterday and you know how that goes."

"Oh yeah." Trinity responded, remembering that Selena's mom was a sensitive topic for her. Basically her mom was a whore, who dressed like a slutty seventeen year old and had a different boyfriend ever week. Mrs. Cortez wasn't too bad when she was sober, which rarely happened, but Trinity tried to avoid her.

"What does _your_ mom think we're doing?" Selena asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Well…" Trinity said smiling, "I told her we were going asleep when she called, so she shouldn't call back until tomorrow morning to ask when I'm coming home."

"I'm surprised she even let you sleep over." Selena replied putting the last of her makeup back in her purse.

"I practically had to beg," Trinity said, touching up on her colorless lip gloss, "I mean it's summer vacation, you would think she would let me come without a question. "

"She's too hard on you, you should tell her something. I mean you're sixteen for crying out loud! These are the golden years baby, we're _supposed_ to fuck up. We're teenagers it's what we do." Selena smiled pulling her out of the bathroom.

Selena pulled her to the middle of the crowd and they both started dancing together. She had to admit she was starting to have fun, but she wished it wasn't so hot. She could tell that by that end of the night, she would at least be a couple of pounds lighter. Selena tapped her on her shoulder and pointed behind her. Trinity looked back and saw a tall guy, maybe twenty-three at the most. He had on black shades and a tight black shirt that showed every muscle. Trinity thought it was weird that he had shades on in the middle of the night in a club, but she pushed the thought aside when he smiled at her, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Hey, I think the guy in the shades is smiling at you," Selena yelled over the loud music in Trinity's ear, "Go get 'em tiger," she smiled pushing Trinity in the direction of the guy.

Trinity slightly stumbled in her stilettos but quickly recovered as she made her way over the guy. He met her halfway and smiled, "Hi there, I'm Blake."

"H-hi," Trinity mumbled not sure on how to flirt.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, smiling his perfect smile at her.

"Sure," Trinity said, dazzled by his perfect features. His strong jaw was perfectly sculpted, his skin was a glowing white and his lips were perfectly kissable. Well maybe Trinity was little desperate, but it's been a month since she broke up with her now ex-boyfriend because he cheated on her, and well she hadn't really even talked to a boy since then.

Trinity followed him to the bar and he ordered some drink she had never even heard of. She cringed when she took a sip of it, tasting the alcohol.

"Not much of a drinker?" Trinity heard him say.

"Not really," she said putting the drink back down on the counter.

"That's cool," he said smiling, "Wanna dance?"

Trinity nodded and followed him to the dance floor. She danced with him feeling slightly self-conscious. She smiled when she saw Selena just a few feet away dancing with a cute blonde that was only a little bit taller than Selena in her heels. Selena winked at her then continued dancing with the blonde.

"So what's your name?" Blake asked.

"Trinity," she smiled.

"Interesting name," he lightly laughed.

"I'm an interesting woman." Trinity replied.

She danced with Blake for what seemed like an eternity. She was hot, sweaty, and hungry but she couldn't tear herself away from him. Blake grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Trinity could feel herself getting self-conscious again. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. His lips were cold but she liked it. She was about to lean in for more when she heard a loud "WHOOO!" come from behind her. Trinity spun around and could see Selena standing by the bar clumsily dancing. She was drunk.

Trinity sighed, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She started to walk towards the bar when Blake grabbed her arm, "Wait, can I have your number?"

Trinity nodded, "Sure, do you have a pen?"

He nodded and pulled a pen from his pocket. Trinity quickly wrote her cell phone number on his arm and gave him a quick peck on his lips. She ran over to a very drunk Selena and could smell the alcohol on her, "Come on Selena, we're going home."

"But, but there's so many cute guys and I wanna dance!" Selena mumbled, trying to break free from Trinity.

Trinity dragged her out of the club and took her purse from her. She pulled out Selena's wallet and found nothing inside of it.

"Selena where's all your money?" Trinity demanded.

"I dun-nuh" Selena slurred.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where's the money for the cab ride back?" she tried to ask calmly.

"I only brought money for the ride here, I knew you wouldn't come if I told you I didn't have money for the ride back," Selena mumbled falling down on the curb.

"What did you do with the money? You had it yesterday?" Trinity said through her teeth trying not to get mad.

"I spent it on these pretty shoes!" Selena giggled, trying to grab on to Trinity's leg.

"You are in so much trouble, when you sober up Selena." Trinity grunted pulling out Selena's cellphone from her purse.

Trinity had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but, she had to do. She had to ask her brother for_ help._ He would hold it against her, but he was the only person who would give her a ride at this time of night. She dialed his number and impatiently waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hullo." She heard her brother Teddy, sleepily answer.

"Teddy! I uhhh… I need your help." Trinity groaned.

"Oh, the great Trinity needs _my_ help?" Teddy replied. Trinity could tell he was smiling.

Trinity sighed, "Yes Teddy, I need your help. Can you come pick me and Selena up? We're in a bit of a mess.

"What's the magic word?" Teddy snickered.

"Please?" she begged.

"Of course, anything for my baby sister. Where are you guys at?" Teddy asked.

"Ummm…. I don't know. We're about twenty minutes away at some club. Uhhhh….. theres a diner across the street and we're on C street." Trinity replied not entirely sure of where they were at. She was a good girl, she rarely ever left her house.

"Umm… I think I know where you're at. I'll figure it out. I'll be there in a little while. Don't do anything stupid. " Teddy said hanging up the phone before Trinity even had a chance to thank him.

She sat down on the curb next to Selena and waited. She knew it would be a while before Teddy came, but all she could is wait. Eventually Selena fell in her lap and fell asleep. Hopefully she wouldn't throw up in Teddy's car. He would really kill her then. Teddy's car was his baby, Trinity sometimes thought he loved it more than her. Trinity didn't know anything about cars. The only thing she knew about Teddy's car, was that it was a '67 Chevy Impala. Apparently it was supposed to be really cool, but Trinity didn't care. In her opinion, a car was a car.

Trinity ran her fingers through her tangled, dark brown hair. It had been curled earlier, but the curls were long gone. In its place was a slightly wavy, tangled mess. Trinity couldn't wait to take a shower. She felt sweaty and dirty.

It took Teddy forty minutes to get there. Trinity was almost falling asleep herself. Teddy helped her pick up Selena and throw her in the back of the black of the Impala. Trinity sat in the front next to Teddy.

"Hey Teddy," she said looking at him as he drove them back to Selena's house, "Thanks bro."

"No problem," he smiled, "Anything for my baby sis, and I promise I won't tell mom."

Trinity laughed, "Your still going to hold this against me aren't you?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Teddy wickedly smiled, turning on the radio.

Trinity spent the rest of the ride singing along to the radio with Teddy, while Selena snored in the back. She had to admit, the night didn't end as badly as she thought it would. It took twenty minutes to get back to Selena's house but when she finally did, she knocked out on the living room floor next to Selena, where Teddy had left her.

Trinity woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. Her mom was calling. "Hello?" Trinity sleepy answered. She could hear her stomach grumbling. She was starving.

"Hi honey! How was your night?" her mom happily asked.

Trinity looked at the clock, eleven in the morning, "Oh it was fun mom, really fun."

"That's great honey, when will you be coming home?"

"Oh me and Selena are just going to go to the mall and maybe grab some lunch." She replied to her mom.

"Okay, well call me when you're done. Have fun, bye!" her mom told her.

"Okay, well bye mom!" Trinity said as she hung up the phone.

She was still in her party clothes from last night. She crawled over to Selena who was hanging halfway off the couch. "Selena. Get up now!"

Selena groaned, "Bad hangover. Go away."

Trinity pulled her off the couch and said, "Come on missy you're in trouble, get up now!"

Selena moaned then grudgingly got up, "Bitch, you suck"

"Oh shush, you love me. Now come on birthday girl, it's time to go to the mall." Trinity smiled.

"Fine," Selena said rubbing her head, "You know the drill, you use the shower upstairs, I got the one down hear."

Trinity nodded and headed upstairs. Once she entered the bathroom she turned on the shower and quickly stripped out of her party clothes. She spent the next twenty minutes washing her hair and washing the glitter off her body.

Once she was out of the shower, she went to Selena's room and changed into her black shorts and snoopy tank top. She went downstairs to find Selena laying on the couch.

"Come on. Time to get your birthday heels." Trinity said remembering how she promised to take Selena to the mall to buy her some heels for her birthday.

"Yay!" Selena exclaimed jumping up.

The next three hours were a blur to Trinity. She just remembers going to the mall, spending two hours shopping for a single pair of stilettos, and eating lunch at Panda express. She was surprised when she found herself in her own room doing nothing. She thought of the previous nights' events. Had she really kissed that guy at the club? She couldn't believe she gave him her number. She checked her cellphone. He hadn't called yet. She couldn't answer even if he did. What was she supposed to tell him? 'Uhh… sorry about last night, I'm actually sixteen and shouldn't have been in that club in the first place. Sorry to have wasted your time.' She groaned into her pillow. Nothing ever went right for her. She should just stay away from boys. That's it. She just needs to have fun and not worry about love. She's a teenager for gods' sake. She should be having fun. Not worrying about boys.

Trinity looked at her clock. It was almost three. She still had two hours before her dad came home from work and they had to have 'family time'. Family time basically consisted of watching a movie for two hours and talking about what's been going on. Being the youngest, her parent paid close attention to her and it got really annoying. She decided to go downstairs and watch T.V. She found Teddy in kitchen making something.

"Hey sis, you want a sandwich?" he asked her.

"Sure. Turkey please." She answered.

Ten minutes later Teddy walked into the living room with three plates. One plate had a turkey sandwich with a bag of lays chips. The next plate had a ham sandwich with lays chips. And the last plate had three sandwiches piled on top of each other. Trinity knew her brother was athletic, but man the boy could eat.

"You're gonna eat all of that?" Trinity asked her brother laughing to herself.

"Of course," Teddy said, his mouth full of sandwich.

"You want a coke?"

Teddy nodded his head devouring the rest of his sandwich. By the time Trinity came back with the cokes, Teddy was already halfway through his third sandwich. Trinity just shook her head. That was her brother. The two of them spent the next two hours laughing over old episodes of Jersey Sore and Ridiculousness. She and her brother fought often, but she loved him to death and they always had a good time together.

By the time their father got home the two of them had gone through three cokes each and were now eating a bag of popcorn. Their father just laughed when he saw Trinity trying to make a popcorn into Teddy's mouth. The three of them heard the doorbell ring.

"Trinity would you mind getting that? I'm going to go get your mother for family time."

Trinity nodded and headed to the door. She almost fell back when she saw who it was. "Blake?" she mumbled, "How did you-"

"Shut up." He said pushing her back with incredible force and coming in.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Teddy demanded, looking at the stranger who forced his way into his home.

Blake just wickedly smiled and moved his arm. Teddy went flying against the wall and was knocked unconscious. "Teddy!" Trinity screamed backing away from Blake.

Both of Trinity's parents came running down the stairs, "What is going on in-" Trinity's father tried to yell, but Blake was already on him. Her mother screamed and Trinity ran to her brother and dialed 911.

Trinity vaguely heard 911 operator say, "911 what's your emergency."

Trinity cried into to the phone, "Please help, there's some psycho attacking my family!"

But the phone was ripped from her grip. She was now staring in Blake's blood red eyes. His mouth was covered in blood. She let out a small yelp. He pushed her against the wall and she hit her head, hard. She fell down feeling dizzy. Her vision was starting to blur, and she could vaguely see Blake leaning over her parents. When he got up he was covered in blood. He slowly made his way towards Trinity. She tried to get up and run but she was dizzy, and before she knew it Blake was at her side. He looked at her and smiled. His red eyes were that of a stone cold killer. For the first time in her life, Trinity was utterly terrified for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is my first fanfic! Please review. I will take any and all critique, good or bad! Please review, and sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. This is just the introduction, so hope you like it:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Stephanie Meyer, nor will I ever.**

Chapter Two: Bye-bye California, hello La Push

**2 weeks After the Attack**

Trinity could hardly breathe. She was the brink of another panic attack. She curled up in a ball and wrapped her arms around her knees. She was in her older sisters' car and they were on their way to some place called La Push. She hadn't seen her sister in three years. Once her sister turned eighteen she left to live with their grandmother in La Push. For the first year she was gone she called and visited often, but after their grandmother had died three years ago her sister stayed in La Push and ran her grandmothers store. She hadn't seen her sister since the funeral and Trinity missed her a lot.

Trinity looked at her sister who was driving. Her sister looked over and smiled, reaching over to Trinity who was sitting in the passenger seat. Trinity immediately pulled her hand away when she tried to touch it. Trinity hadn't let anybody touch her for the past two weeks, not even Teddy who was sitting in the back seat. She had tried to block out what had happened to her, what he had done to her. She couldn't even think his name without feeling like she was going to have another panic attack. Trinity just leaned her head against the window and stared at the blur of trees going by. She hadn't been sleeping much lately; she had been having horrible nightmares every time she closed her eyes. She saw his face everywhere. A random stranger at the hospital, some guy on the street, someone looking into her window. She saw him everywhere. She couldn't even close her eyes for three seconds without seeing him. The doctor told her it was anxiety. He told her that she was so terrified of her attacker that she was seeing him everywhere. He even prescribed her anti-anxiety pills. She hadn't taken them of course. She already felt crazy enough. She didn't tell the police the truth. How could she? Who would believe her? Not even Teddy remembered everything. All he remembered was being pushed against a wall and hitting his head. He didn't remember how. So Trinity lied. She told the cops that after he pushed his way into the house, he pushed Teddy against the wall and then attacked her parents while she called 911. She told them that once he saw her he attacked her and was trying to kill her but, once he heard the sirens he ran through the back. Trinity despised him. She couldn't even think of him without wanting to punch a wall. The police believed her but they had no leads; he didn't leave any evidence at all. Everything Trinity had told them was a lie. He had done so much more to her. So many horrible things.

"Hey, are you okay?" her sister Marissa asked.

Trinity didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the salty tears run down her face. She quickly wiped them away and choked out, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...you know…"

Her sister nodded and turned her head towards the road. They continued to drive for another half an hour before Marissa announced, "We're here."

They rolled up to an old two story house. There was ivy growing on the side and it was in need of paint job. It had charm though. It looked like a house you would see on a screensaver or a puzzle. Trinity remembered being here when she was really little. Having her grandpa chase her around the yard while Marissa was in the kitchen with her mother and grandmother making cookies. All while her father was out fishing with Teddy. Why couldn't things be that simple for her anymore? Trinity sighed as she followed her sister into the house. She looked behind her and saw Teddy trudging behind them. He hadn't been talking since what happened. Trinity knew he blamed himself for what happened. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't face him. Not just yet.

She followed her sister into the living room which was painted a soft cream color and had couches that looked as if they had been there since the seventies. It looked cozy enough. Trinity could faintly remember sitting there with her family while her grandfather recited the old Quileute legends. Both her mother and father were Quileute but, after they got married they decided to move to California for a fresh start. Marissa was Trinity's and Teddy's half-sister. Her father was their mother's high school sweetheart. Trinity didn't even find out that Marissa was her half-sister until Marissa moved out. She didn't treat her any differently after that but she did start to notice the difference in their appearances. Like the fact that Marissa's eyes were blue, unlike Teddy's and Trinity's hazel eyes, or that her skin was at least a shade lighter that their own russet skin tone.

Trinity was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Marissa led her upstairs. She didn't snap back into reality until Marissa opened a door to what she assumed would be her room. The room was a light purple shade with a colorful quilt on the bed and a computer in the corner.

"I hope this is fine," Marissa smiled, "This was my old room. I'll be staying in Grandma's old room now. I'll let you unpack. Teddy's bringing your stuff up now. He'll be staying right down the hall. I'll be downstairs."

Trinity just smiled. It was all she could do. She felt utterly exhausted. Marissa was about to walk out of the room when she abruptly turned around and gave Trinity a hug. Trinity froze at the sudden contact and couldn't bring herself to hug her back. She wasn't ready, not yet. Marissa let her go and said, "Look Trinity, I'm really sorry about Mom and Dad. But everything's going to be okay."

Trinity knew Marissa was trying to avoid the conversation but Trinity let it out anyway.

"They're dead Marissa. And they're not coming back. Everything is not okay!"

Trinity could see the look of hurt of Marissa's face but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. She just needed time to think. Trinity walked over to the window and completely ignored Teddy when she heard him drop her bags off. She could see a storm approaching. She usually liked the rain; it calmed her down, but she had a feeling that the rest of the night wasn't going to be very pleasant.

Trinity had spent the last two hours unpacking. Unpacking all the crap she had left, all the memories of her old life. She didn't cry, she couldn't cry. She had been crying for the past two weeks. She couldn't do it anymore. She felt dead. Utterly and completely dead. Her parents were gone. The only people she felt safe with. Yeah, they got on her nerves a lot but they were her parents. They stuck with her through thick and thin. They supported her no matter what. They put up with all her crazy phases like when she wanted to be a ballerina, when she wanted to learn to rock climb, when she wanted to try gymnastics or when she took up boxing (She liked that phase the best). She missed them. She felt a giant hole in her heart that she felt could never be filled. Not even Teddy could make her feel better, not that he tried though. And she was so freaking tired of everyone telling her they were sorry. She was tired of hearing the word sorry. No matter how many people said they were sorry for her loss, it didn't bring her parents back. It didn't make her feel any better. She just wanted to scream.

Trinity covered her face in her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. When she was done she rolled over and fell to the floor. She curled up in a ball and looked at the floor. Why did she have to dance with that murderer at the club? Why did she even go in the first place? She sighed. If only she hadn't gone to the club, maybe then her parents would still be alive.

Trinity was about to scream in her pillow again when she heard her stomach growl. She felt hungry. She hadn't eaten much the last three days and she could tell it was taking a toll on her body. Trinity got up. She wanted pancakes. She wasn't a fan of breakfast, but for some odd reason she wanted pancakes. She got up and headed downstairs. She could see her sister sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Trinity still wasn't ready to talk to her. She walked in to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboard. She found some instant pancake mix but that was it. No syrup. Trinity groaned. She really wanted pancakes. She trudged into the living room and stood in the doorway.

Trinity managed to choke out, "Umm…you got any syrup?"

Marissa looked up and replied, "Oh, um… no actually. Just ran out."

"Where's the nearest market?" Trinity asked.

"Oh, er, the nearest market is just down the road. It's not that far away, about ten minutes walking. You can take the car if you'd like?" Marissa tried to smile.

"No it's fine, I'll just jog. I need to clear my mind." Trinity said as she ran up the stairs. She quickly changed into a pair of baggy sweat pants and a zip up jacket. She put on a pair of converse and ran back downstairs.

"Oh, uh, Trinity? Here's some money and promise me you'll hurry, it's supposed to rain."

Trinity nodded and ran out the door. She started to jog down the road in silence. The sky was getting darker from the clouds and she could already smell the rain. She started to jog a little faster and before she realized it she was in town. She had no idea where anything was, but she managed to find the market. Trinity walked inside and immediately looked for the syrup. She found it on the bottom shelf of an aisle. She heard her stomach growl loudly. She quickly grabbed it and turned around without looking. She felt herself hit something that felt like a rock. She stumbled back into the shelf.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" a very tall, muscular guy asked her.

"We're so sorry!" a small girl around Trinity's age cried.

Trinity gained her balance back and replied, "Oh, I'm fine, I should have watched where I was going."

The guy smiled, "No, it was my fault, but are you from around here? I've never seen you before..."

"Oh, uh, no." Trinity said feeling slightly self-conscious, "I just moved in with my sister."

"That's cool!" the girl exclaimed, "Welcome to La Push! I'm Renesmee, and this is Jake."

"Oh, uh, hi. I'm Trinity." She smiled, trying to be friendly, "Well I have to go before it starts to rain."

The girl, Renesmee, walked down the aisle and then came back, "It's already raining, but we can give you a ride if you like?" She smiled widely.

"Thanks for the offer but…. I probably shouldn't take a ride from strangers. But thanks." Trinity tried to smile still feeling like she couldn't trust anyone.

"Are you sure?" The guy, Jake, asked, "Because it's no problem. We're heading that way anyways. I promise I don't bite."

Trinity could see Renesmee look at him and giggle. Jake laughed too. She could tell it was some inside joke. Trinity quickly ran down the aisle and could see out the front door from there. She could see that it was pouring. She ran back over to the two and said, "Actually, that ride seems like a good idea. I could use some new friends."

Renesmee squealed and gave Trinity a hug. Trinity froze at the immediate contact but managed to squeeze back. She actually felt just a tad better being able to bond with someone. They all quickly checked out their items and ran through the rain to Jake's car. It was an old looking car. Trinity had no idea what it was but it had a certain charm to it. She liked it. She got in the back seat and sat there silently. She could see Jake and Renesmee holding hands in the front seat.

"So… how do you like La Push so far?" Jake asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Actually I just moved here this morning." Trinity replied looking down at her shoes. She felt weird interacting with people again.

"You should go cliff diving." Jake replied, "It's really fun! Everyone around here does it."

"Sounds awesome!" Trinity responded, "I would love to go cliff diving sometime."

"A bunch of us are going tomorrow. You should come, you can meet the whole pack," Jake offered.

"Pack?" Trinity wondered, voicing her thoughts.

Trinity could see Renesmee glare at Jake. Jake quickly shot back an answer. "Uh yeah, that's what my friends and I call ourselves. They're a lot of fun."

Trinity just nodded. They were hiding something but she didn't dwell on it. She had barely met them, she shouldn't be snooping.

Renesmee added, "Yeah, you should totally come, Trinity. It'll be a lot of fun!"

Trinity nodded, "Okay sure, I'll come. This is my house coming up."

She could hear Renesmee squeal as she felt the car come to a stop. Trinity said awkwardly, "Well thanks Jake, Renesmee. I'll see you both tomorrow. Uh, where do I meet you guys?"

Renesmee replied, "Please call me Nessie. If you give me your number, I can text you all the details later."

Trinity saw Renesmee, Nessie, take out an expensive looking phone. She quickly recited her phone number and said her last good-byes. She ran out of the car and to her porch, and waved goodbye as the car drove off. Trinity walked inside with her bottle of syrup and went straight to the kitchen. No one was in the kitchen or the living room. Trinity just shrugged it off and continued to make her pancakes. It didn't take that long considering it was instant pancake mix. She quickly ate and ran upstairs to her room. She checked her phone and saw an unknown number. Nessie had already texted her.

Nessie: Jake and I will pick you up tomorrow around 1. Be ready. Wear a bathing suit and bring a dry pair of clothes - Nessie

Trinity replied: Okay. Thanks. I'll be ready, can't wait.

Trinity spent the rest of the night reading. She didn't feel any better at all. She had made some new friends so that had to be a step in the right direction. Maybe after a while La Push wouldn't seem so bad. Trinity felt sort of excited to go cliff diving. Maybe it would help her get her mind off things.

**Well this is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. And oh yeah I want to thank my beta Indie! Thanks, you helped me out a lot **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Cliff Diving<p>

Trinity woke up in a cold sweat. She was feeling feverish. As soon as she lifted her head off her pillow she felt a head rush. Her head was pounding, and her throat felt dry and itchy. Today was not a good day to go out. She slowly headed downstairs and found some painkillers in the medicine cabinet. Maybe the headache and fever would go away by the time she got out of the shower. Trinity headed back upstairs and looked at her clock. 10:53 a.m. She had slept in. For the first time in weeks, she hadn't had a nightmare. She had a completely dreamless sleep. As soon as she entered the bathroom she brushed her teeth. She got in the shower feeling slightly better knowing that she hadn't had a nightmare. Maybe she was on the road to recovery.

She got out of the shower forty minutes later, still feeling sick. She liked taking long showers; it gave her time to think. She sat on her bed with her towel wrapped around her and stuck her head in her hands. Should she call Nessie and cancel? Trinity was debating the thought in her head when she heard the doorbell ring. Even though she was upstairs, she could still hear her sister open the creaky door.

She heard her sister yell, "Trinity, you got a friend down here, Renesmee."

"Send her up!" Trinity yelled back checking the clock. 11:40a.m. Nessie was early.

Trinity heard light footsteps come up the stairs. She opened her door to find Nessie's smiling face there.

"Sorry I showed up unexpected, I should have called first. I thought maybe we could hang out for a little while before we met up with the boys," Nessie smiled.

"Oh, it's fine." Trinity replied, "Just let me finish getting dressed. Do you mind standing out here for a couple of minutes?"

Nessie shook her head and Trinity headed back into her room. She put on her blue polka dot bikini, a pair of shorts and a loose shirt over the top. She quickly brushed her thick hair and let Nessie back in.

Nessie sat on her bed next to her and asked, "So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you move in with your sister?"

Trinity replied looking at the pattern on her quilt, "My parents, uh… died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nessie said not making eye contact.

Trinity felt an anger building inside her. She was tired of the word sorry. She didn't know why she was angry; she could just feel it welling up inside her. This wasn't like her; she didn't get angry without good reason. She felt the fever coming back. She looked back up at Nessie. She felt the anger go away. She just looked so innocent. Even though she looked to be about Trinity's own age, she had innocence. She had a face that you could never be mad at.

Trinity smiled. "It's okay."

"So…" Nessie said trying to change the subject, "Are you going to high school on the reservation?"

"Yeah, I'm starting my junior year." Trinity responded getting a baggy sweater out of her closet. She was getting the chills now.

"That's awesome!" Nessie giggled, "This is gonna be my first year on the reservation. I'm gonna be a junior too; maybe we'll have some classes together."

Trinity nodded, "Yeah hopefully."

Trinity studied Nessie. Her curls were pulled back and she could see she had no makeup on. She was extremely pale. Trinity asked, "Do you live here?"

Nessie laughed, "No, actually I live in Forks."

"Why are you going to school on the reservation then?" Trinity inquired.

Nessie replied, "To be closer to Jake and the rest of the pack. I had to beg my dad."

"So the guys are cool?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, there are a lot of them." Nessie smiled. "There's Paul, he's a completely hot-headed and a jerk but you learn to love him. There's Brady and Collin, they're super funny and nice, but they like to mess around a lot. Embry and Quil are super nice too. You gotta love them. And well, you'll probably meet a lot of people today. I should probably let you judge them for yourself."

Trinity just smiled. She heard a small beep. Nessie took out her phone and checked it. "Jake said he's on his way. He got outta the shop early."

"Okay," Trinity replied, "What's the shop?"

"Oh," Nessie laughed, "Jake owns a mechanic shop. Almost all of the guys work there. They love to work on cars."

Trinity just nodded and put her flip-flops on, "Well let's go wait on the porch for Jake."

Nessie smiled and followed Trinity downstairs. Trinity could see her sister lying on the couch reading a book. Trinity cleared her throat and said, "Marissa? I'm going to go out with some friends. I don't know when I'll be back. But I'll have my phone on me."

Marissa nodded, "Okay, have fun. Just be back before 12."

Trinity nodded and started to head out the door when she heard her sister say, "Oh and Trinity?"

Trinity looked at her and said, "Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll be careful." Her sister requested.

Trinity smiled and nodded.

Trinity and Nessie waited on the porch for five minutes before Jake showed up. Nessie smiled and ran into his arms. She was so small compared to him but Jake handled her as if she were glass. Trinity had to smile; she could see the way Jake looked at her. As if he would go to the ends of the earth for her. Trinity could just tell they were made for each other. She wanted that, but she knew she wasn't ready for it. She followed them into the car and got in the back.

Once Jake started driving, he said, "Uh…Trinity?"

"Hmm?" Trinity asked, looking outside the window.

"I promised two of the guys I would pick them up too. You don't mind the company, do you?" he asked not looking back.

Trinity laughed, "Oh, it's no problem. The more the merrier!"

Ten minutes later Trinity found herself squished between two enormous guys, Quil and Embry. She liked them. They instantly brought her mood up, even though she still felt sick. They made her laugh a little bit. The hole was still there and she still felt like she could have a panic attack any second, but being with real people made her feel like she could actually feel again.

Once they got to the beach the boys led her towards the forest. They then started to head for the cliff.

"Hey Trinity?" Embry called, far ahead of everyone else.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Do you want to start off on one of the lower cliffs? Since, you know, this is your first time and all." Embry asked letting everyone catch up to him.

Trinity smiled, "Embry what kind of girl do you think I am? I'm not as dainty as you think. I want the highest one."

"Alrighty then," Embry responded, smiling mischievously.

The boys led her up to the top. She saw a ton of more boys and a couple of girls. She tried to remember everyone as they made introductions. There was Paul, Jared, Kim, Brady, Collin, Leah, Sam, Emily and their twin boys Mark and Jeremy.

After everyone introduced themselves Embry announced, "This is Trinity."

"So who wants to go first?" Jake asked wrapping his arm around Renesmee.

Without even replying Paul and Jared dove off the cliff at the same time. Trinity could feel her breath quicken. Nessie grabbed her arm and looked at her reassuringly, "You know you don't have to do this right?"

Trinity shook her head, "No, I have to."

"Want me to do it with you?" Nessie asked her.

Trinity nodded her head. She could feel her whole body shaking. Did she really want to do this? Before she could make up her mind Embry grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the edge with Nessie.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Embry teased.

"Of course!" Trinity smiled. She was going to show him she wasn't afraid.

She could hear everyone cheer her on behind her. She looked over the cliff and could see the waves crashing against each other. It was a long way down. Trinity gulped.

"Let's get a running start." Nessie smiled.

Trinity nodded. She and Nessie backed up a few steps and then they ran forward. Trinity was vaguely aware of her feet leaving the ground. She opened her eyes and could see herself spiraling down into the ocean. She gripped Nessie's hand tighter. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She couldn't even hear herself screaming over the sound of the waves. She felt the air slice her skin and she could see the ocean coming closer and closer. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She sort of liked the feeling. Then she felt herself hit the water. It sort of hurt. She was surrounded by icy-cold water. She could still feel Nessie's hand tightly wound around hers. They both started to swim towards the surface. When they emerged Trinity took in a deep breathe.

She tried to yell over the waves. "That was amazing!"

Nessie just laughed and pulled her towards the shore.

Once they reached the beach Nessie asked, "Ready for the second try? The second time is always the best. You're over the fear and you can actually enjoy it."

Trinity grinned, squeezing her hair of excess water, "Bring it on!"

They both ran through the forest up the cliff again. Trinity could see Sam at the edge with his two boys. They were so small compared to him. Trinity turned around to find Nessie talking to a very pregnant Emily.

When Emily saw her she smiled sweetly, "Hello Trinity, I know you're new here so I was wondering if you would like to come with us after to have a picnic on the beach. Everyone here now will be there."

Trinity could see the scars on Emily's face clearly now. She didn't have a hard time not staring. She thought the scars gave her character. "I would love to join all of you!" Trinity stated.

Emily smiled and then looked back towards Nessie. "Nessie, Where's Seth?"

"Oh, he's at the shop. Charlie's cruiser broke down and he needed it fixed right away, so Seth offered to stay and Fix it. He'll be here later though."

"Oh good!" Emily chuckled, "Mark has been asking to see him."

"Who's Seth?" Trinity inquired.

"Just another one of the boys, you'll meet him later. He's a total sweetheart. You'll love him." Nessie replied putting her arm around Trinity's shoulders.

Trinity heard a small meek voice come from behind her, "Mommy, Mommy!"

"What is it baby?" Emily said, picking up her son.

"Jerwemy is twying to make me jump," He said, his pleading eyes boring into his mothers'.

Emily nodded, "Okay, well I'm going to go talk to your brother. Can you stay here with Nessie and our new friend Trinity?"

He shyly nodded as Emily handed him to Nessie. She ran off towards the other twin who was getting ready to jump with Paul.

"Hi Mark!" Nessie said squeezing him.

"Hi Nessie!" Mark smiled hugging Nessie back.

"This is Trinity," Nessie introduced pointing at Trinity.

Mark smiled and waved. Trinity smiled back; she loved kids "Hi Mark. How old are you?"

"Four years old!" Mark exclaimed holding up three fingers. Nessie laughed and put up his fourth finger.

"Is your brother being mean to you?" Trinity asked looking into his huge brown eyes.

He just nodded, shaking his head a little too much.

"How come you don't want to jump sweetie?" Trinity asked ruffling his hair.

"Scared." He replied burying his head in Nessie's neck.

Nessie just cuddled him closer as Trinity said, "I jumped today for the first time. It's not that scary if you go with someone." She smiled at Nessie.

"Weally?" Mark mumbled looking back at Trinity.

"I promise." Trinity smiled at him.

"Will you go wit me?" He shyly asked.

Trinity nodded, "Of course I will sweetie, as long as you're sure you're ready."

He nodded happily. Nessie put Mark down and he quickly grabbed her hand. Trinity could see Emily walking back towards them. She looked down towards Mark, "I made sure your brother won't tease you anymore."

"Actually Emily, I was wondering if I could jump with Mark?" Trinity asked, unsure if Emily would say yes.

Emily looked down towards Mark and he happily nodded. "Okay, "she replied smiling, "I'm glad he likes you Trinity. He's usually so shy and quiet. I've never seen him warm up to somebody so fast besides Seth."

Trinity smiled and nodded. She led Mark towards the edge of the cliff. They stopped a few feet away from the edge.

"You ready?" she asked leaning down to his level.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Okay," Trinity smiled, "Just make sure you don't let go of my hand okay? You can swim right?"

He nodded and gripped her hand tighter.

"Okay, Marky, lets get a running start on three. One, two, three!" Trinity yelled as the two of them ran over the edge.

Trinity could hear Mark screaming. She gripped his hand tighter and pulled him as close to her as she could. She started to scream as she felt the adrenaline rush through her. It was exhilarating! Nessie had been right, the second time was better. The two of them hit the water with a loud smack. As soon as they went under Trinity opened her eyes. Through the foam she could see Mark in front of her. He still had a tight death-grip on her hand. She pulled him into to her and they both paddled their way out. She heard him take in a deep breath as they emerged from the water. She quickly pulled him to the shore and examined him.

"Are you okay hun? You're not hurt are you?" she quickly asked examining him.

He shook his head sending splashes of water all over Trinity. She giggled, he was fine. She picked him up and led him back up the cliff. She was starting to feel tired. That would be the last jump of the day for her. She also realized she no longer felt that sick.

Once they got to the top Mark saw Sam, "Daddy!" he happily yelled trying to break free from Trinity's hold.

She let him down and followed right behind him as he ran up to his dad. Sam happily picked him up and held him close.

"Daddy! I jumped!" Mark exclaimed with the biggest grin on his face.

Sam smiled back at his son, "That's great! Did you have fun?"

Mark nodded again, "I jumped with Twinity!"

"Well that's nice," He said ruffling his son's hair, "Thank you Trinity. I've been trying to get him to jump for weeks."

Trinity smiled and nodded, "No problem. It was fun."

"Why don't you go find your mom so she can give you a snack," Sam offered putting Mark back down.

Mark was running towards his mom as soon as he was on the ground, Trinity followed right after him. She sat down with him next to Emily. He quickly plopped his butt on Trinity's lap and started eating the banana Emily gave him. She just cuddled in closer with Mark. She talked with Emily, Nessie, and Kim for the next hour or so. They talked about the boys, memories, cliff diving and the kids. Trinity had to admit she was having a good time, the first really good time in weeks. She just wished it didn't go by so fast. Before she knew it Emily was announcing that it was about time to go down for the picnic. She wanted the twins to be able to clean up and take a nap before the bonfire later. Trinity was also invited to that. She couldn't wait to meet everyone else.

Everyone walked down to the beach as a group, except for Quil, Paul, and Embry who had decided to jump over the cliff and see who could swim to shore the fastest. Trinity walked with Mark in her arms and Nessie at her side all the way down to the beach. She turned her head around and saw Jake approaching. He put his finger to his lips. Trinity just lightly giggled and nodded. Jake came running up behind Nessie. Trinity looked towards Nessie and saw her wink before Jake grabbed her waist and spun her around. Nessie screamed. By the time Jake put her down they were all laughing, even Mark.

Jake looked at Nessie and asked, "I didn't really scare you did I?"

"Nope!" Nessie smiled, popping the 'p'.

Trinity just laughed at the two of them. They were so cute. Trinity could see Emily approaching them along with Kim, "Can you guys help me get the stuff from Kim's house? We left all the food and tables there. It'll only take about ten minutes."

"Of course!" Trinity answered looking at Jake and Nessie who also nodded.

Trinity set Mark down next to his brother Jeremy, and followed Kim and Emily to the car. Trinity, Nessie and Jake laughed as the three of them squished in the back of Emily's minivan. It only took them about three minutes by car to reach Kim's house. Trinity spent the next ten minutes in the kitchen with Emily and Kim packing tons of food into bags while Nessie and Jake got the tables, chairs, and portable grill from the back. Once they were done they headed back to the beach and Trinity helped them set up. Everyone else was playing in the water or in the sand.

Trinity saw Nessie approach her, "Come on Trinity, let's go relax now."

"Emily doesn't need our help?"

Nessie giggled, "No, she shooed me away and said we had done enough for the day. She, Kim, and Sam were gonna finish cooking."

Trinity just laughed as Nessie led her towards a spot on the beach that had a purple blanket sprawled across the floor. They sat there together and just burst out laughing. They didn't know why, they just did. Jake came up to the both of them looking confused, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I don't know." Nessie laughed, "We just started laughing."

"At nothing?" Jake inquired still looking confused.

"Yeah," Trinity giggled, "It's a girl thing Jake."

"So you got any other family besides your sister?" Nessie asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, my older brother Teddy, he just graduated."

"That's cool," Nessie smiled leaning into Jake, "I can't wait to meet him!"

"I think you guys would like him," Trinity replied.

"So how do you like La Push so far?" Jake asked.

"I actually really like it so far. Cliff diving was amazing and everyone is so nice," Trinity grinned.

She heard someone's stomach growl. Both she and Nessie immediately looked towards Jake. Jake just laughed and said, "What, I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Right on cue Emily announced that the food was done.

"Come on; let's go get some food before the boys take it all!" Nessie urged pulling Trinity up.

Too late. Jake was already at the food table, along with the rest of the boys.

"Well so much for that." Nessie giggle pulling her towards the table. They got in line behind Paul. Trinity could see all the boys ahead of her piling the food their plates. They ate more than Teddy, and that was saying something. Trinity grabbed a hot dog. She wasn't that hungry. She followed Nessie to a table that was already crowded with people. They squished in between Jake and Embry. In front of them were Paul, Brady and Collin. Trinity saw that Nessie had also piled her plate up with food.

"That's all you're gonna eat?" Paul asked looking at her plate with total shock. Trinity looked at her hot dog. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She felt the sudden need to puke. She held it back.

"So what brings you to La Push?" Sam asked sitting beside Emily and their sons at the table.

"Oh uh," Trinity mumbled holding on to her stomach. She started sweating, "My parents, er…died. I have to live with my sister now."

She heard a lot of gasps and "I'm sorry's."

Before she even had the chance to get mad, the need to puke washed over her again. She closed her eyes. She could vaguely hear Emily ask, "Trinity are you okay?"

Trinity quickly shook her head and ran out of her seat. She ran towards the woods unaware of everyone following her. She found the nearest tree and started to puke her guts out. She felt awful.

She heard Paul tease behind her, "How on earth are you puking? You didn't even touch your hot dog."

She felt Nessie hold back her hair. She managed to choke out between mouthfuls of puke, "Shut it Paul!"

Even while she was puking she felt the anger well up inside of her. "What I'm just teasing you." Paul laughed.

"I said shut it!" Trinity yelled wiping her mouth. She couldn't control her anger. She felt as if she were going to explode.

"Jeez, no need to get all pissy with me Trinity." Paul replied. Trinity could see Emily smack Paul on his arm.

She was surrounded by everyone. She couldn't help it, she exploded on Paul, "Paul I said-" but she suddenly heard a loud growl rip through the air and the sound of shredding clothes.

Everyone screamed. Trinity didn't know what was going on. She felt weird, she could see things more clearly and she could hear everything.

Trinity looked at Jake who appeared to be calm. He said, "Are you serious?"

She could see Leah smiling behind everyone else. Trinity felt better. She didn't feel sick anymore, but she had this weird sensation. She looked down at her feet but instead saw…. Paws….? Trinity tried to scream but all she heard was a loud growl. She was starting to freak out. What was happening to her? She was starting to freak out. Jake looked at her and said, "Trinity calm down, just give me a sec,"

Trinity saw him walk into the woods. She looked around her. Everyone was whispering. Nessie gleamed. Trinity was so confused. She tried to run away but she realized she was on all four legs, or paws she should say. She suddenly heard a voice in her head. She let out another yelp which came out as a bark. A very large reddish brown wolf emerged from the woods.

_Trinity calm down! I'll explain everything to you but you need to phase back_! She heard Jake say in her head.

_What?_ Trinity replied, shocked at the fact that she was able to reply.

_Here come over here into the forest, when you phase back you'll be naked_. Jake said leading her into the forest.

He led her to a dense pair of trees and started to walk off, _wait Jake where are you going_? She asked starting to freak out again.

_Don't worry Trinity, I'm pretty sure you don't want me to see you naked when you phase back. Just focus on being human again. I'll be right back_.

Trinity just nodded and did as she was told. She felt that weird feeling spread through her body again.

"Trinity?" She heard Nessie yell. Trinity looked down at herself. Jake was right, she was completely naked.

"Ov-over here" Trinity mumbled. She was in complete shock. The only thought running through her brain was 'What the hell is going on?"

Once Nessie saw her, she handed her a very large sweater. Trinity quickly slipped it on and looked at Nessie, "What is going on?"

Nessie just grabbed her hand and led her towards the beach. Everyone was gone except Jake, Sam, a shirtless Paul, and of course Nessie.

"Jake?" Trinity whispered, "What is going on?"

Jake sighed. "You're a shape-shifter, Trinity."

* * *

><p><strong>well that's chapter 3! hope you like it! please review. reviews make me happy:) and i want to thank my beta indie(you rock)! and my friend cheri, who helped me create mark! thanks!:) well i promise i'll update soon<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Last time i checked i still don't own twilight... sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Admitting Secrets<strong>

Trinity fell back in surprise. She fell flat on her butt. "This can't be true! Those were just legends!" she urged trying to convince herself that none of what just happened really happened.

Nessie helped her back up to her feet and stayed close to her. Trinity felt safe knowing Nessie was by her side.

"I know this is a lot to process, Trinity," Jake calmly stated, "But everything that just happened is real. The legends are real, and you're a shape shifter. The only other female shifter we know about."

Trinity started hyperventilating. This couldn't be happening to her.

"Look Trinity, I know this may be really confusing, trust me I know how confusing it is, but I think it would be best if you come to bonfire tonight and listen to the legends again. It might make more sense after that." Sam suggested squeezing her shoulder.

"Sam can you go inform the elders?" Jake asked, "I think it would be best if I took Trinity home now."

Sam nodded and walked off, smiling and giving a brief wave to Trinity as he left.

"Trinity, I think I should take you home to rest now. I promise I'll explain everything in more detail later, but right now I think you need some time to process it."

Trinity nodded and followed as Jake and Nessie started to walk down the beach.

"Hey!" Trinity heard Paul yell, "When can I get my sweater back? Ya know it is supposed to be chilly later!"

Jake looked back and laughed, "Paul, you could be completely naked and covered in snow and you would still be completely warm. I think you'll be fine for a couple hours without a flimsy sweater."

Paul shook his head but smiled, and walked down the opposite end of the beach.

"Come on Trinity," Nessie smiled, "Let's get you home."

Trinity smiled and nodded. She followed Jake and Nessie back to the car and got in the back seat. This time Nessie sat with her. Trinity stayed quiet the entire ride but knew there was something Nessie wanted to tell her. The girl looked as if she were about to explode from anticipation. But Jake kept looking back and giving her a look that said, 'not yet.'

Once Jake finally reached her house she hurried out. "Wait Trinity!" she heard Jake call from the car as Nessie rushed to Trinity's side. Trinity looked back towards him.

"You can't tell anyone about this okay? Not your sister; not your brother, not anyone, understand?" Jake urged from the front seat of the car.

Trinity curtly nodded and ran inside. Luckily Marissa and Teddy were nowhere to be seen. She started crying. She didn't know why, she just felt vulnerable. As vulnerable as she felt the day that monster attacked her. She hadn't told anyone what he did to her, but in that moment she wanted to let it all out. For that last couple of days she had been in La Push, she put everything behind a wall. She blocked it all out. But after she found out she was a shape shifter, the wall just broke and everything just came pouring out back into her mind.

She didn't even realize that a very concerned Nessie was following her up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and started to change. She didn't care that Nessie was watching her. She changed into a comfortable pair of pants and her favorite baggy shirt. She threw Paul's sweater against the wall and fell on her bed. She curled up in a ball and just started crying, crying her eyes out. She felt Nessie cradle her. She felt comforted that Nessie had stayed, even as she was having a complete mental breakdown.

"It's okay," Nessie kept saying as she stroked her hair.

"No its not." Trinity sobbed into Nessie's shirt leaving a wet spot.

"Honey, being a shape shifter isn't that bad. It'll just take some time to get used to." Trinity heard Nessie smile.

Trinity's sobs were dying down, but the tears kept coming. The tears soaked her face in salt she as wiped them away and looked in Nessie's deep brown eyes. She couldn't lie to her. She had to tell somebody. She felt like she was going to burst. Somehow she just knew that if she told her, Nessie would be able to help her in some way. She just had a feeling.

"It's not that," Trinity choked out.

"What is it?" Nessie asked, looking deeply concerned.

Trinity bit her lip. Could she really do this? Trinity started shaking her head. She couldn't do this. She sighed, "I can't talk about it."

"Trinity you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone, I swear. But whatever your holding in you need to let it out." Nessie replied, squeezing Trinity's hand.

Trinity took in a deep breath. She had to. She had to tell somebody. She looked back into Nessie's pleading eyes. She had to.

Trinity sighed, "Okay… I'm going to tell you what happened the night my parents…. Died."

Nessie nodded squeezing Trinity's hands harder. Almost a little too hard.

Trinity cleared her throat, "Well, the day before they died I went to club with my friend. A club I wasn't even supposed to be at. I met a guy, his name was Blake. He was cute and charming we danced and he kissed me but I had to go. The next day he showed up at my house and pushes his way in. He knocked my brother out and went straight for my parents."

Trinity took a break, she was sobbing now. It was like she was reliving that day just thinking about it. She didn't look at Nessie but continued, "I didn't know what he was doing to my parents. All I could hear was their cries and screams. I couldn't do anything about it. It was torture just listening to them scream. So I called 911. But by the time I told the operator what happened, he was next to me and broke my phone. He was covered in blood. I didn't even look over to see what he did to my parents."

Nessie looked horrified but Trinity went on, she had to let it all out, "He pushed me against the wall and I got dizzy and fell. He went back to my parents and came back covered in even more blood. He leaned down next to me and…."

Trinity stopped, she couldn't relive this again.

Nessie looked at her, "No its okay, I'm right here but I need to know what he did to you."

Trinity held back her sob, "He, he… raped me." Trinity heard Nessie gasp but kept going, "He pulled back my pants and raped me. Then I heard the sirens and thought I was safe. He just laughed, got up and started to walk out. Before he left he looked back and said, 'Your mine now.' And left. He just left."

Trinity was crying harder now. That was the first time she said it out loud. The first time she told anybody. She looked at Nessie who had a complete look of shock on her face. But once she saw Trinity looking at her she snapped back into reality. She hugged Trinity and Trinity hugged her back weeping into her shoulder.

Nessie let her go and looked her straight in the eye, "It's gonna be okay now. I'm here for you."

Trinity tried her best to smile and said, "Thank you, I had to tell somebody. But you have to promise not to tell anyone! I didn't even tell the police… or my brother… or my sister… you're the only one."

Nessie smiled at her and said, "I won't,"

Trinity wiped away the tears and finally stated, "The last thing I remember before the police came is looking into his eyes. His red eyes…"

Nessie's eyes widened at the statement. She simply demanded, "What color were his eyes?"

Trinity meekly replied, "Red… why?"

Nessie got up and started pacing in circles, "Trinity do you know _what_ attacked you?"

Trinity shook her head, confused.

"Trinity, you were attacked by a vampire!"

Trinity merely replied, "Vampires aren't real."

"Trinity," Nessie almost laughed, "You just found out you're a girl who can shift into a wolf and you're having a hard time accepting vampires?"

Nessie sat back down on the bed next to her and sighed, "Trinity, I have a secret for you too. Jake told me I wasn't supposed to tell you until after the bonfire, but I'm gonna tell you right now anyways."

Trinity just nodded as Nessie continued, "Do remember the old Quileute legends? The ones about the cold ones?"

Trinity nodded again.

Nessie explained, "Well just like the legends about the shape shifters, the ones about the cold ones are real too. Vampires are real. Not all of them are bad, but there are more bad out there than good."

"Nessie how do you know about all of this?" Trinity asked.

Nessie took a deep breath, "Because… Because my family are vampires. But they're good. They don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood. And I'm... I'm a hybrid. Half vampire… half human."

Trinity put her head in her hands. This was too much to handle. First, she's a shape shifter. Second, the man who murdered her parents and raped her is a vampire. And last, her new friend, who she told her deepest, darkest secret too is a half vampire half human hybrid, and her family are a bunch of vampires too. Life was getting really complicated.

Trinity let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in when she heard Nessie call her name. She looked back up at her.

"I know this is a lot to handle but that's the world you live in now." Nessie explained, "…I need to tell Jake what you told me."

Trinity immediately stood up, "NO." she cried, "You can't! You Promised!"

"I know," Nessie winced, "But Trinity you were attacked by a vampire! This could be important."

Trinity frowned, "I know, I just need time. Please? Just give me some time to tell everyone myself. I'm not ready yet. Just a couple of weeks."

"Alright," Nessie agreed, "But if you don't do it within the next two weeks, I'm going to have to."

Trinity nodded, wiping the away the tears that were still lingering on her face. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. All the legends her grandpa had told her were real. Actually real. She put her head in her hands while Nessie rubbed circles on her back. Trinity felt like her world was turned upside down. She had a feeling that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well heres ch. 4, hope you guys like it. please review. reviews get my creative thinking going :) and i wanna thank my beta indie as always. well here it is!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope... Still don't own twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Who said love wasn't easy to find?<strong>

It had only been about fifteen minutes since Trinity and Nessie had their_ talk_, but they hadn't said a word to each other after that.

Her head shot up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" Trinity yelled, trying to sound as if she hadn't been crying for the last hour or so.

Her sister walked in and stood awkwardly in the doorway, "Hello, Renesmee. Trinity, can I talk to you in private?"

Trinity got up and followed her out the door.

"Trinity," Her sister said abruptly turning around to face her, "I can see you've adjusted well to moving here but your brother hasn't. He hasn't even left his room. I want to you to check up on him and take him out with you and your friends. I know it's a lot to ask but he needs to interact with people again. He's going to go crazy otherwise."

Trinity replied, "Of course, I think he needs to get out too. I think everyone will love him."

Marissa bluntly nodded and walked away. Trinity walked back into her room with a frown. How could she be like this? She's been so worried with her own life that she hasn't even thought about Teddy. What was wrong with her? He was probably handling this worse than she was.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked as Trinity sat on the bed next to her.

"My Brother," she replied, looking out the window at the nearing sunset. The bonfire would be soon. "Do you think I could bring Teddy to the bonfire? I really need to get him out of the house. He hasn't left the house since we got here."

Nessie grinned, "I think it would be a good idea to bring Teddy with you."

Trinity jumped up and replied, "Can you give me a couple of minutes? I'm going to go talk to him."

Nessie happily nodded as Trinity walked out of her room, down the hall and into her brother's room. It was dark and dusty, like the light hadn't been turned on in days. It was a mess; plates of food were thrown everywhere and clothes were scattered all over the floor. Trinity saw a big lump on the bed in the corner. The lump was covered in a huge quilt similar the one in Trinity's own room. As she shut the door the lump made a noise. She went to the bed and leaned over it opening the closed window above it. She then went and turned on the light and the radio. She went over to the side of the bed and smiled evilly. She pulled the quilt as hard as she could off the lump, sending the light into his face and the radio into his ears.

"Ahh! It burns." Teddy hissed, covering his eyes.

Trinity just laughed, "Teddy stop being so over dramatic, its' just the light. And I got some news for youuuu."

Teddy grudgingly sat up and replied, "What?"

Trinity frowned when she saw his tear stained cheek. He had been crying. This was bad, her brother never, ever cried. Not even in private. Trinity scooted closer to him trying to be comforting and smiled, "We're going out today."

"No I'm not." He snapped.

"Yes you are. You haven't been out of this room in days and you need to meet some new people. I'm taking you to the bonfire."

"Trinity, I don't want to go anywhere."

"It's not a choice, I think it's a good idea and Marissa said you have to." Trinity responded.

Teddy shook his head.

Trinity pleaded, "Please, do it for me."

Teddy looked into her pleading eyes and reluctantly replied, "Fine."

Trinity squealed, "Yay! Oh and Teddy? Take a shower. You stink."

She could see a small smile on Teddy's face, it wasn't much but the look in his eyes told her that for that moment, even if it was just for a second, the old Teddy had been back.

She walked out of his room yelling, "Be ready in ten minutes, that's when we'll be leaving."

Trinity went back into her room and waited silently with Renesmee. No words were spoken between them. They told each other major secrets and it made them closer. No words had to be said, there was just an understanding between them.

Teddy came out twelve minutes later looking like his old self. She introduced Nessie to Teddy and vice versa. He was dressed nicely and had a smile on his face. Trinity, however, could tell it was just for looks. She could still see the pain in his eyes.

The two of them followed Nessie outside when she told them, "It's not too far from here. Just a few minutes away walking."

Trinity and Teddy followed her silently. There was an awkward silence between them. Trinity couldn't explain it. She just felt like she had talked enough for one day. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when they arrived. Almost everyone was already there and the sun was already set. Everyone crowded around her almost immediately, they didn't say anything about her phasing though. They knew it was supposed to be a secret from outsiders like Teddy. She introduced Teddy to everyone she saw; Emily, Sam, Mark and Jeremy, Paul, Brady, Collin, and Jake.

Everything was going by in blur. It was like everything was in fast forward. Before she knew it she was sitting in between Paul and Teddy listening to Billy, Jake's dad, tell the legends. The legends about the cold ones, the third wife and all the others. She was only barely listening to them though. As soon as the words left old Billy's mouth everything came back to her. She remembered the legends her grandfather had told her in detail. But she half listened because she liked the way Billy's voice sounded. It comforted her, he reminded her of her own grandfather. She was also half listening to Paul talk to Teddy about some game that had went on earlier that day. Teddy hadn't been participating much in the conversation but he was interacting so Trinity smiled. One step at a time.

She saw Emily approach her with a sleepy Mark in her arms. "Trinity? Do you mind holding him? I really have to use the restroom and he's half asleep."

Trinity smiled and took him from Emily, "Oh it's no problem!"

Emily quickly thanked her and waddled off. Trinity cradled Mark in her arms and listened to his beating heart. She could hear it now, loud and clearly, unlike before she phased. She noticed that all her senses were heightened. It felt a little odd but it was an improvement.

She looked at Mark's dark brown hair and ran her fingers though it, she's only known this kid for a couple of hours but she already felt attached to him. Like he was her own. She saw Paul move to the other side of Teddy and Jake and Nessie replace him.

Jake whispered to low for anyone else but Nessie and Trinity to hear, "Do things make more sense now that you've heard the legends and Nessie told you about her and her family?"

"Yeah," Trinity whispered back, "I'm still processing it all a little. But I understand and I'm ready to learn."

She saw Teddy get up and walk back towards the house. She didn't get up to stop him. He was healing slowly but getting there. She was just happy he came.

"Good," Jake smiled, "I'll tell you about patrols and teach you how to control your phasing tomorrow, right now you look exhausted and probably need some sleep. I'll tell you everything else you need to know tomorrow and I've already talked to the elders. They welcome you to the pack."

"Thanks Jake, I'll be up bright and early tomorrow." She yawned, "Never mind, scratch that. I'm not getting up until twelve."

Jake laughed, "Don't worry, I'll let you sleep in tomorrow."

She, Jake, Nessie and Teddy got up. Nessie approached her and meekly asked, "Hey Trinity, do you think I could spend the night tonight? My parents are outta town."

Trinity grinned, "Of course, I would love to have the company."

Trinity saw Emily a few feet away and walked towards her. She handed a very sleepy Mark to her and said, "If you ever need a babysitter or anything, I'm available."

Emily chuckled, "Thank you for watching him. And I'll call"

Trinity nodded and was about to walk off when she heard a booming voice yell, "Mark!"

Trinity turned around and saw a tall guy approach them. She meekly hid behind Nessie not knowing who the guy was.

"Seth!" Mark yelled now wide awake, and ran over and jumped in the guy's arms.

Jake went and whispered something in Seth's ear and Seth exclaimed, "Someone phased? Jeez, I miss everything don't I?"

Trinity heard Nessie giggle and step forward, "Seth meet Trinity."

Trinity stepped forward and reached her hand out to shake but stopped when she looked in his warm brown eyes. Everything around her was muted and the only thing she could see in front of her was Seth. He was staring at her with his mouth agape. She couldn't tear herself away from him. Everything suddenly felt right. Just looking into his eyes made that hole in her heart go away. It was like he was the only thing holding her to earth. He was her gravity. She didn't know him but she knew she would go to the ends of the world for him. It was like time stopped around them and she couldn't stop looking in his eyes. She just wanted to be with him. She wanted him. He was the only thing that mattered. She was starting to feel dizzy; these emotions were too much for her. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't want to look away. Her vision started blurring and she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

Seth Clearwater was completely shocked when Jake told him someone else had phased. Then Nessie had shown him a girl. Another girl phased. He couldn't believe it. Then Nessie introduced them and everything changed. He looked into her eyes and knew what happened. He imprinted. And by the looks of it she imprinted back. He couldn't look away. Suddenly gravity moved… and it wasn't the earth holding him there anymore. She was the only thing holding him there. He would do anything for her. Be whatever she needed. He would go to the ends of the earth for her. He would go to hell and back. He could spend the rest of eternity looking into her light hazel eyes and be happy. Everything made sense now. She was his everything. She was the only thing that mattered.

Then she collapsed. He instantly put Mark down within a second and caught her before she hit the ground. He held her warmly in his arms and refused to let her go. Jake and Nessie were at his side asking what happened. He didn't answer. He didn't need too. Trinity was the only thing that mattered right now. And right now she was limp in his arms. He couldn't help but freak out. His mind was going crazy, he didn't know what to do. He held her protectively and looked at Jake, "What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know… did you just imprint?" Jake asked confused.

Seth just nodded and looked back at Trinity's closed eyes.

Nessie added, "And she imprinted on you back…?"

Seth replied, his eyes not leaving Trinity's face, "I think so."

Nessie and Jake started talking with numerous others behind him but he ignored them. He tuned them out, he just kept on whispering, "Come on, wake up please."

Finally she moved her head. Seth let out the breath he was holding in. She blinked hers eyes open slightly and asked, "Are you an angel?"

Seth couldn't help but lightly laugh, "No, not quite."

She sat up but his arms didn't leave her body, "What happened?" she asked her eyes not leaving his.

Seth smiled, "I imprinted on you, and I think you imprinted on me."

She grinned, "I did."

He helped her up, treating her like glass, and stayed by her side. He couldn't imagine being five inches away from her.

Jake stated, "We've never heard of two people imprinting on each other before, and I'm really sorry Seth," Jake frowned hearing a loud howling in the background," but Trinity needs to rest and Seth you're on patrol tonight. I would take your place but I have to talk to the elders again."

Seth gave Jake a distressed look and he could tell Trinity was giving him the same look. He couldn't leave her. They just met.

Jake sighed, "I know it's hard to leave each other but her sister doesn't know about this and you can't stay over there Seth. Besides you're on patrol. I'm sorry."

Seth started shaking his head. Jake couldn't be tearing him away from his imprint, not now.

Jake barked, using his alpha voice, "Seth. Patrol. Now."

Seth shut his eyes tightly and looked back towards Trinity, he couldn't resist an order, "I'm sorry I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." He reluctantly said grabbing her hand.

She nodded looking as if she was about to cry when he let go. He turned around giving Jake a hateful look and ran off in the opposite direction, not looking back. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave her. Once he was in the forest he quickly stripped, and tied his clothes to his leg. He phased and started to patrol the route Jake assigned him a few weeks ago. Straight away he heard two other voices in his head. He ignored them and thought about Trinity. Her thick, wavy light brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was so small and breakable. He would do anything to protect her.

_Whoa dude, you imprinted?_He heard Embry say in his head.

_Congrats,_he heard Quil add.

_Thanks, I just wish Jake didn't have me on patrol._Wolf Seth pouted.

_Do you guys smell that?_Embry asked suddenly alarm.

Seth sniffed. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice the unfamiliar smell. It was the stench of a vampire.

_It's not any bloodsucker we know_. Quil replied.

_We gotta tell Jake,_ Seth stated, _there's an unknown vampire roaming around._

And with that Quil and Embry followed Seth to Jake's house. The only thing Seth could think about was about how much danger Trinity could be in if there was an unwanted vampire in town.

* * *

><p><strong>Well heres ch. 5. hope ya like it! i know its been a while since i've updated so i doubled it up today with ch. 4 &amp; 5. i'll be trying to post every week now. so please review! reviews make me write faster!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: Do I own Twilight you ask? Sadly, I do not... Stephanie Meyer's genius mind came up with it...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Howlin' For You<p>

**Seth's POV**

Seth, Embry and Quil ran to Sam's house as fast as their four legs could carry them. The vampire stench was still strong in his nose. He was ignoring Embry and Quil's conversation about something that wasn't relevant to the situation. All he could think about was Trinity. Trinity, the girl he just met. The girl he was destined to be with. He couldn't wait until the next morning. He just needed to see her again. He had always seen the imprint bond through the eyes of his pack brothers' memories when they phased, but he never knew what it _really_ felt like. Whenever something bad happened, he thought they were just being paranoid. Now he knew it was so much more than that. He knew he would freak out even if she got a paper cut. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Once they reached Sam's house they all immediately phased back into their human form again and put on their clothes. Seth rushed into the house without even knocking. All the Elders, Jake and Sam looked at him worried.

"Jake." Was the only thing Seth said.

Jake instantly got up without any questions. He followed Seth outside to where Embry and Quil were standing. They both looked exhausted. Jake had everyone on double shifts constantly because they were down three pack members. Sam, Jared, and Paul had decided to stop phasing so they could grow old with their imprints. Seth, Jake, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin and Leah were the only pack members left. Well, now they had Trinity too.

"What happened?" Jake demanded as soon as he was within feet of Embry and Quil.

"We smelled another vamp." Quil stated.

"Not anyone we recognize." Embry added.

Seth saw Jake rub his temple, worried. "The Cullen's' won't be back from their hunting trip until tomorrow. Call Brady. Embry, I want you and Brady to follow the scent and see where it goes. Quil, Seth, I want you to stick close and watch out for anything unusual. I'll have Nessie and the Cullen's check it out tomorrow to see if it's anyone they know but I don't want to risk it. You all have your orders now go."

Seth quickly nodded and ran back into the forest with Quil. He quickly stripped again and tied his clothes to his legs before he phased. Quil took his assigned route and Seth took his.

_How do you feel? _asked Quil.

_Like I'm about to have an anxiety attack,_ Seth stated.

_I know how ya feel,_ Quil nodded.

_Quil, I can't stand being away from her, but I don't even know her yet. What do I do when I see her?_ Seth asked running faster.

Quil chuckled, _Get to know her._

_You make it seem so easy,_ he replied.

_It is, _was all that Quil said.

_But hoooooow? _Seth whined.

_Trust me, when you see her again, it'll all make sense. It'll be easy._ Quil explained.

_If you say so, _Seth sighed,_ Quil, I can't get her out of my head._

_I can see that_, Quil laughed.

Seth didn't say a word after that. He just thought about Trinity. He couldn't help it. He never knew the imprint bond could be so strong. He was really mad at Jake.

_Seth calm down, _Quil advised,_ He was just doing what's best for the pack. He's alpha. He has to._

_I know, _Seth huffed, _I just…. I don't know, I just need to be with her._

_I know, trust me man, I know. _Quil replied,_ Just remember, we only have patrol for a couple of more hours. Just one night, and you don't have patrol for another 3 days._

_Quil, it's barely 12 am. I have the rest of the freaking night! _Seth whimpered.

_Well, until then, _Quil laughed, _all you got is me._

_Great._ Seth grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Trinity's POV<strong>

Trinity squirmed uncomfortably on her bed as she waited for Nessie to get off of the phone with her parents. After two minutes Nessie finally turned around with a smile.

"I told my parents about you phasing. They want to meet you." Nessie smiled.

"Cool." Trinity replied. After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "Uhh…what are vampires like…?"

Nessie shifted uncomfortably, "Well… they all look only a little older than I am… and well some of them kinda, sorta, have powers…"

"How so?" Trinity asked.

Nessie replied, "Wellllllll…. My dad, he can read minds. And my mom she can shield your mind and my Aunt Alice she can see the future! Well except when it comes to hybrids and shape shifters. We don't know why… and my Uncle Jasper, he can control and sense the emotions around him!"

"That's awesome!" Trinity replied, still fidgeting in her seat. She just wanted to see Seth.

"And I sorta, kinda, have a power too…" Nessie mumbled.

"Really?" Trinity inquired, "What is it?"

"I can show my memories to people when I touch them." Nessie responded as if she were casually talking about the weather.

"Show me!" She begged.

Nessie touched her face and Trinity saw a movie theatre. Then she saw Jake. Trinity realized she was seeing through Nessie's eyes. Jake grabbed Nessie's hand and they walked out of the movie theatre. They ran through the rain to rabbit and hurried inside. Jake was giving Nessie the most loving look possibly imaginable.

"Did you like the movie?" Jake asked nervously, rubbing his neck while he turned the car on.

"Yeah," Nessie giggled, looking at her hands in her lap.

"Good." Jake replied, his eyes still on the road.

Nessie nervously giggled as they quickly drove down the road to her parents' house. Within a couple of minutes they were pulling up to Cullen's' driveway. Jake swiftly got out of the car and opened the door for Nessie.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow-" Jake tried to say but Nessie was already on him.

She got on her tippy-toes and pulled Jake's face down. She pushed her lips against his Jake instantly put his hands lightly on her waist. The kiss was short and sweet. Trinity could tell it would have lasted longer if there wasn't the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jake quickly pulled away and removed his hands away from Nessie. They both turned around to find a young looking guy standing there with his arms crossed.

"Renesmee," he smiled, "Jacob," he frowned.

"Hi dad." Nessie smiled.

"Edward," Jake curtly nodded.

"You're late." Edward stated.

"You said 10:30." Jake nervously replied.

"Its _10:34._" Edward responded.

Then a very young looking girl walked out and said, "Edward calm down."

Edward groaned but obliged.

"Hi Mom." Nessie smiled, walking over to her mom's side.

"Hey Bells," Jake nervously said rubbing the back of his neck.

Nessie removed her hand from Trinity's face and Trinity could see her room again.

"That was awesome!" Trinity replied, "What memory was that?"

Nessie smiled, "That was Jake's and my first date and kiss."

"Those were your _parents_?" Trinity inquired.

"Yeah…."Nessie sheepishly grinned, "They were changed when they were only a little older than us."

"Your mom seems cool,"

"Yeah, she and Jake knew each other before I was even born."

Trinity looked at her, bemused.

Nessie explained, "Because I'm a hybrid, I grow at a faster rate. Right now I'm actually only about six and a half years old."

Trinity just accepted it. After what's been happening she would be believe just about anything.

"So about Seth…" Nessie questioned.

Trinity tried to explain, "I don't even know him but I feel like if I don't see him soon I'm going to explode. Literally."

Trinity yawned. Nessie advised, "Well you seem exhausted and its' been a very long and exciting day. I think we should go to sleep."

"I agree."

Trinity quickly gave her some old sweats and a comfortable shirt to wear to sleep. Trinity's clothes fit her pretty well due to the fact that Nessie was maybe only two inches taller than herself at the most. The two fell into a deep sleep without a problem. The last thing Trinity remembered was Seth's face before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

Seth's shift was finally over at about five in the morning. He was exhausted and needed to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He had to see her. He just had to. He found her house easily enough. It wasn't too far from Jake's. He stood there in front of the house like a stalker. He couldn't help it, the lights were still out and the sun wasn't even up yet. He felt fidgety. He just wanted to be with her. He looked at the tree in her front yard and went to sit under it.

He just started to think. About her, about everything. Before her his life really had no specific meaning. He was just Seth, he was a kid who turned into a shape shifter. He graduated high school with good grades and opened the shop with Jake. He had an amazing family. He had his pack brothers'. He even had little Mark. But there was always something missing. A place in his heart that was never quite filled. It was just empty. He never paid attention to it at the time. Hell, he never even gave thought to imprinting. Yeah Sam, Quil, Jake and Paul had imprinted but he never knew what he was missing. He never knew what it felt like to be this attached to someone. Then he meets her. He never expected to imprint. He never even wished he did. He was perfectly content just as he was. But now, now he knew what he was missing. He knew what the bond felt like. He needed her like he needed the air to breathe. He was happy he imprinted, ecstatic even. Nothing had ever felt this good. Even after just knowing her for a minute or two, he couldn't imagine his life without her. And she actually imprinted on him back. He didn't even know that was possible. He just wanted her.

Seth looked around. It was still dark outside. He was still exhausted. He kept yawning. His eyes felt heavy. He sort of felt half-asleep. Before he knew it he was laying by the tree completely out.

Seth was shaken awake. He woke up from a dreamless sleep to see her face. Her beautiful face. He quickly sat up and looked around him. He was still under the tree.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." Seth rambled.

"Oh no," she smiled, "I'm glad you're here."

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty in the morning." She replied.

He looked at her. She had just showered, her hair was still wet and she smelled sweet. Incredibly and unbelievably sweet. He smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked sitting beside him.

"I don't know. It's just you."

"I think I know what you mean." She replied.

Seth took a deep breath not knowing what to say. He was just happy to be here with her.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"My parents died." She stated looking uncomfortable.

He took her hand and replied, "I know how you feel."

"You do?" she questioned looking straight into his eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah my dad died a few years back…"

"Oh… do you miss him?"

"Yeah," he said, "But everything happens for a reason right? And I guess it was just his time to go."

Trinity nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Seth could see the sadness in her eyes. He couldn't stand it. He quickly changed the subject, "So…What's your favorite kind of cereal and why?"

She looked up at him and giggled, all the sadness from her eyes gone, "Lucky charms, because they're magically delicious. What about you?"

"Froot Loops 'cause well… its literally impossible not to like 'em." He smiled.

She laughed in agreement. And right on cue Seth's stomach grumbled.

"You hungry?" she asked.

He sheepishly nodded. She got up and led him inside, "Where's Nessie?" he asked.

"Shower," she replied, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Pancakes it is then." She announced.

"Good morning!" Seth heard Nessie declare as she came bouncing down the stairs with her hair wet.

"How many should I make?" Trinity asked, taking a box of pancake mix and syrup.

"Like, thirty!" Nessie replied.

Trinity looked at her in complete shock but obediently took out another box. She poured the ingredients in and started to mix it with a whisk.

"Trinity!" Seth heard an unfamiliar voice yell. He saw a woman about twenty two, walk down the stairs into the kitchen, "I'm going down to the store, I probably won't be back until late. I gotta file a lot of papers. Hi Renesmee and uhh…?"

"Seth." He smiled.

She nodded and yelled her last goodbyes as she hurried out the house.

"Oh, I'm going to go ask Teddy if he wants any," Trinity said as she handed the bowl to Nessie to mix.

He gave her a confused look. "Oh," she smiled, "He's my older brother."

Seth just nodded as she ran up the stair. Two minutes later she came darting down the stairs almost tripping multiple times.

Nessie just whispered, "She's _really_ clumsy."

Seth just laughed as Trinity took the bowl away from Nessie and started cooking the pancakes. She laughed, "I heard that!"

Nessie giggled back, "What it's true!"

"Is not!" she tried to argue but gave in, "Okay, maybe a little."

Five minutes later Trinity put a plate of who knows how many pancakes stacked up on each other, on the table.

"Teddy!" Trinity yelled taking a seat next to Seth.

"Thanks!" Seth said as he looked at the eight or nine pancakes piled on his plate greedily.

Seth saw a guy walk into the kitchen, take a plate piled with pancakes and mumble thanks. They guy then trudged his way back upstairs.

"That's Teddy," Trinity explained, "He's still having trouble coping."

The three of them continued to eat their pancakes in silence. Trinity had only got two to begin with but Seth smiled when he saw her getting more and more.

A loud buzz broke the silence. Nessie checked her phone and said, "Jake said he's coming early and he's bringing my family and he said to tell Seth that the stench wasn't anything anyone recognized."

Seth cringed. That meant the vampire could be dangerous.

"What's going on?" Trinity asked.

Seth responded, "We smelled a vampire last night, and we don't know who it is. It could be potentially dangerous."

The three continued to eat in silence until they were all finished. They headed outside and waited for Jake. Jake showed up three minute later in his rabbit, followed by Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep.

Jake got out with Embry and Brady and the Cullen's got out of their cars.

Trinity made a quick introduction with the eight Cullen's before Jake began speaking. "Well the trail ended just a few miles past Port Angeles and the Cullen's don't recognize the scent. Until this blood sucker shows himself, or leaves, I want everyone on double patrols. Even you Trinity. The Cullens are gonna try to track the scent even farther into Port Angeles."

Jake headed over to where Nessie was standing and Bella and Edward made their way over to Seth along with Alice. Seth could see the look in Alice's eyes. She was already thinking weddings. He started to shake his toward Alice but she smiled evilly. She knew about the imprint.

Seth heard Edward chuckle, "Don't worry Seth, I'll keep her tamed."

He took in a deep breath as Bella added, "Congratulations Seth, I'm happy for you."

Seth nodded and looked at Alice who begged, "Come on Seth, pleeeeeeeease."

He responded, "Alice, it barely happened yesterday!"

Trinity looked at Seth confused. He gave her a look that said, 'I'll explain later.' She nodded. He saw Jasper approach them and he immediately felt calm.

The Cullen's then left with Nessie. Trinity, Jake, Brady, Embry and Seth were the only ones left.

Jake stated, "Seth, I'll let you be the one to train Trinity on patrol. She'll have the same route as you."

Seth smiled and nodded, he'd be damned if Jake had picked anyone else.

Jake continued, "Trinity you'll start patrol with Seth in three days."

Trinity nodded as Jake finished, "Well that's pretty much it, if you have any questions ask Seth. I'm gonna go help the Cullen's. uhh… meeting adjourned I guess."

He walked back to his rabbit and left with Embry and Brady. Seth was left there awkwardly standing with Trinity. The wind started to blow and he saw her shiver. He immediately took off his sweater and handed it to her.

She smiled warmly and said, "Thanks." As she put on the sweater.

Seth smiled. "Lets' go around to the back," she advised leading him around her house.

He saw a rusty old swing set for two. It had probably been around since Trinity was a kid. She went and sat on one of the swings. He just looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful with her wavy brown hair blowing in the breeze and her hazel eyes full of wonder. She pointed at the seat next to her and he instantly went and sat down on it. They both sat there for a couple of minutes just letting the breeze push them when Seth finally mustered up the courage to ask, "Trinity, will you uhh… go on a date with, er, me?"

He looked at her and saw her smile, "Of course."

Seth smiled and started to swing higher. He looked at her and saw that she was trying to swing higher than him. He raised an eyebrow and she just giggled. Eventually she managed to swing higher and Seth couldn't beat her. He raised his hands in defeat.

She just laughed, "So what were you and Alice talking about?"

Seth blushed, "Uhh…she sorta obsessed with weddings…."

Trinity just laughed as he saw her jump off the swing and land on her feet, "Race ya!" she said pointing to the tree on the other side of the yard.

"You're on!" he challenged as he jumped off the swing.

She started running before he even hit the ground. "Unfair!" he laughed as he chased after her.

"You're the one with the longer legs!" she countered as they both ran as fast as they could across the yard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! I hope you guys liked it! I gave Seth some more face time haha. But Everything will even out soon enough and everyone is gonna get all the face time they deserve. Well I want to thank my Beta Indie, and my friend Cheri who helped me with this chapter! And well the only thing I have left to say is review! If I get enough reviews I might reward you all with a double update next week!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight, nope, New moon? nope, Eclipse? nope. Breaking Dawn? the answer is still no sadly**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Complete Bliss<p>

**Trinity's POV**

Trinity was nervous. Unbelievably and incredibly nervous. Today was her date with Seth, he was coming to pick her up at 6:00. It was barely 12 in the afternoon, and she couldn't wait. She was at the Cullen's house and was sitting on Nessie's bed waiting for her to finish getting ready. Five minutes later Nessie finally walks in wearing an expensive pair of jeans and a cropped shirt. Trinity was still fidgeting on the bed.

"Well somebody's nervous." Nessie giggled.

"I can't help it…" Trinity mumbled.

"I know, so what are you gonna wear?" Nessie asked.

"Umm… this?" Trinity replied looking down at her black skinnies and grey shirt.

Nessie raised her eyebrows at her, "You need something else."

"Why?" She asked, "Wait, you know where he's taking me don't you Nessie?"

Nessie looked up, "Maybe…"

Trinity raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay!" Nessie admitted, "I know where he's taking you, I sorta, kinda helped him figure it out… well my dad helped too."

Trinity gave her a confused look.

Nessie laughed, " Don't worry, I'll explain to you later. But I can't tell you 'cause I promised Seth."

Trinity pouted, "Then what am I supposed to wear. Nessie I'm soooo nervous."

Nessie wickedly smiled, "I think this calls for reinforcements."

"Who?"

Nessie yelled "Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiice!"

Within an instant the small girl was next to Nessie. She still couldn't believe that Alice was smaller than Trinity herself.

"Hi Alice." Trinity smiled, remembering her from the morning before.

"Hello Trinity, what do you two need?" She grinned.

"We need to help Trinity get ready for her date with Seth tonight." Nessie replied.

Alice squealed, "Yay! I'm taking you to the mall."

Trinity said, "Alice, I don't have that much money right now…"

"Oh, don't worry I'm paying for everything." Alice smiled.

Trinity started, "Alice I can't ask you for that-"

"Nonsense," Alice interrupted, "It's okay really, but come on let's go!"

Alice grabbed her arm with a force Trinity didn't even know the small girl could possess. She felt just a tad scared. She never enjoyed shopping much, unless it was for shoes, and she had a feeling Alice was shopaholic. Trinity gave Nessie a pleading look as Alice dragged the two of them down to her yellow Porsche. Trinity was pretty much thrown in the back seat while Alice got in the driver's seat and Nessie got in the passenger's. Alice started to speed down the road with amazing swiftness.

Trinity gulped, "Alice you're not going to torture me, right…?"

She laughed, "Oh no, I'm just going to make sure you absolutely perfect for your date."

"Just making sure…" Trinity replied. Nessie just laughed.

Within fifteen minutes the three of them were already in Port Angeles. Alice quickly pulled into the mall parking lot and dragged Trinity out against her will. Trinity loosened up a little bit once they entered the mall and she saw the nearest shoe store. She started to migrate her way towards it but Alice pulled her in the opposite direction. Trinity pouted.

Alice giggled, "Don't worry, we just need to find an outfit before we even go anywhere near shoes."

Alice lugged her into the nearest store along with Nessie. She started sorted through the first rack of clothes with no success. Alice and Nessie moved on to the next rack. Trinity let her thoughts wander. She had to see Seth, she couldn't help it. Just being away from made her feel like she wasn't complete. It was like a constant pulling. A pulling sensation towards him. She couldn't stay away. She just wanted to be at his side.

Trinity started to think about her family as Nessie and Alice pulled her into the next store. She smiled when she thought about her dad and his overprotectiveness. He was always warning her about boys and their wicked ways. She lightly giggled to herself as she remembered the first time Marissa brought home a boy for her dad to meet.

_Trinity was nine years old the first time Marissa brought home a boy. Marissa was fourteen and going on a date. Trinity couldn't help but giggle as she helped her sister get ready in the room they shared. Marissa was debating between a cute pink blouse or a white and purple plaid shirt._

_"I like the pink one better." Trinity stated hanging the plaid shirt back up._

_"Me too." Marissa smiled pulling the blouse on. Trinity thought it went perfectly with the dark jeans Marissa had on._

_"What about shoes?" Trinity asked looking through the closet again as Marissa finished curling her hair and pinning half of it up._

_"The pink flats." Marissa mumbled, bobby-pinning her bangs up._

_Trinity handed her the shoes and smiled. Her sister looked pretty._

_"So what are you doing on your daaate?" Trinity giggled, thinking it was absolutely disgusting to go out with a boy. They were stinky, sticky and gross. Especially the ones in the fourth grade._

_"He's taking me to the movies." Marissa said sitting next to Trinity on the bed._

_"Are you gonna kiss him?" Trinity asked._

_"Maybe." Marissa teased._

_"Eww…" was all that Trinity could reply._

_Trinity heard a knock on the door, "Marissa, Bobby's here!"_

_Marissa leaped off the bed and gave herself one last look in the mirror, "How do I look?"_

_Trinity smiled, "Just perfect."_

_Marissa laughed and ran down the stairs._

_Trinity followed her as she saw her dad stare down the boy, "I want her back before ten, no drinking, no drugs, and no parties. Understood?"_

_"Yes sir." The boy nervously replied as Marissa took her place next to her._

_"It's fine, dad, I'll be good. And I promise I'll be back before ten. Bye dad, mom!" Marissa eagerly said as she gave each of them a kiss and followed the boy out of the door._

Trinity was spun back into reality when she heard Nessie say, "Trinity, snap out of it. Alice found some stuff for you to try on!"

Trinity smiled as she thought back on the memory and followed the two into the dressing room. Alice handed her through the door a pair of dark blue jeans and a short cutoff shirt. Trinity put it on, and walked out of the room. Nessie and Alice tilted their heads as Trinity looked at herself in the mirror outside. She turned around and scrunched her face at the outfit.

Alice nodded, "I agree, what was I thinking?"

Trinity headed back in the dressing room as Alice handed her another outfit. This time it was a pair of black shorts and a simple grey shirt. Trinity walked out and Alice shook her head immediately, "Nope to simple. Put your own clothes back on."

Trinity simply obliged and heading back into the dressing room changing back into her normal clothes.

"On to the next store!" Nessie announced as they walked out of the store.

Trinity looked at the time on her phone as they entered the next store. Trinity couldn't believe it was already almost 2 o'clock. She smiled when she saw she had a new message. It was from Seth.

_Hey,_ he wrote, _What are you doing?_

_Being tortured by Alice what about you?_ Trinity replied.

Trinity looked up to find Nessie and Alice rummaging the store for clothes. She ignored them as she felt her phone vibrate again.

_Just at the shop with Jake and Embry. Embry says hi. And she took you shopping didn't she?_ Trinity read.

_YES. I feel like a Barbie. Haha… Fixing up cars I see? You should meet my brother. He has a really cool Impala. According to him. And tell Embry I said hey_. She replied, smiling.

"Trinity! I have more things for you to try on. Get your butt over here!" Alice yelled, a giant pile of clothes in her hand, "And no talking to Seth before the date! It's against the rules."

Trinity grudgingly followed her to the dressing room as Alice took her phone and looked at the first piece of clothing in disgust. It was a short, pink, ruffly dress. Even so Trinity still put it on. The dress was tight on her curves and just a tad big on her bust. Trinity walked out of the dressing room shaking her head. She felt like she was dressed in a dress for homecoming.

"NO." were the first things out of her mouth.

"I sorta like it," Nessie said.

"Me too," Alice replied, completely oblivious to the horrified look on Trinity's face, "It looks classy."

"No." Trinity stated before rushing back in the dressing room and trying the next piece of clothing on.

She put on the pair of jeans and cute sweater that she actually liked. She walked out smiling this time.

"No, too simple." Alice stated as she pointed for Trinity to go back in the dressing room.

Trinity sighed. The next forty minutes were spent at five different stores trying on numerous amounts of clothing. None of them seemed to fit Alice's expectations.

Trinity walked out of the dressing room handing out the huge pile of clothes to one of the workers. She saw Alice run in carrying two pieces of clothing in her arms. "Here," she said, "I'm positive this is the one."

Trinity shrugged and headed back in the dressing room. She put the dark skinnies she was handed and put on the shirt. She walked outside and both Nessie and Alice squealed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that fit her perfectly. They didn't even scrunch up on the bottom. The shirt was a short sleeve and dark orange in color. It was loose and flowed down to just above her hips. She really liked it.

She turned towards Nessie and Alice and nodded, "This is the one."

Alice squeaked, "Yay! Lets' go find some shoes and accessories!"

Alice found Trinity a thin brown belt to go around her waist and a long necklace with different figures hanging on it. Trinity found herself a pair of brown combat boots. The trio finished up at the mall and headed back to the Cullen's house.

Once they were there Trinity put on the new clothes Alice bought her. She smiled. Alice really knew how to make someone look nice.

Nessie walked in the room and said, "Come over here. Time for makeup and hair."

Trinity smiled and followed her into the huge bathroom. She sat on the chair Alice had set up for her and waited until Alice came in.

"Hmmm…" Alice said, examining Trinity, "What should I do with your hair?"

Trinity laughed, "Do whatever you want. You are the beauty maker."

Alice smiled at the comment and started to curl Trinity's hair into loose curls. When she was done Trinity shook her head a bit sending the curls flying everywhere, giving it a more natural look.

"Alice I'm not a fan of makeup." Trinity said as Alice scavenged through her makeup bag.

Alice frowned, "Fine, you still look great without it."

"Thanks Alice." Trinity smiled as she gave her a warm hug. Alice gave her a huge smile as the two walked down the stairs.

As soon as Nessie saw her, she examined her. "Perfect." She smiled.

"Thanks." Trinity grinned.

Trinity sat on the couch and looked at the clock. 5:50. She took in a deep breath. She got to see Seth soon. She smiled to herself. "Hello Trinity." She heard Edward say from behind.

She gasped and said, "Oh hey Edward, sorry you just scared me."

Edward chuckled, "No, it was my fault. Are you nervous?"

"Is it that obvious?" Trinity asked.

He smiled, "No, I can just hear your heart rate rising."

Trinity laughed.

"Don't be nervous. Seth is one of the kindest most loving souls I have ever met."

Trinity took in a breath and smiled, "I know."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Are you ready? I hear him walking up."

And right on cue Trinity heard the doorbell ring. She took another deep breath and walked to the door. Her face instantly lit up when she saw Seth's smiling face there.

He smiled, "Wow, you look well… beautiful."

Trinity looked down and bit her lip, "Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and followed him out, asking "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He laughed as he covered her eyes with his hands and started to lead her in an unknown direction.

"You know I'm really clumsy right?" Trinity giggled as she tried to keep her footing straight while Seth led the way.

"I know, I'll catch you."

Trinity smiled at the thought. She didn't know where they were at. She felt twigs snapping beneath her feet and a warm breeze. Seth was very close behind her. She liked the closeness. It made her feel… complete. They walked for a couple of minutes before Seth finally announced, "We're here."

He removed his hands from her eyes and she was stunned at the sight. They were in a beautiful meadow and on the floor was a little picnic set up. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck. Everything was just so beautiful.

Once he let her go he asked, "I take it you like it?"

She eagerly nodded, "How do you know about this place?"

"Edward told me." He responded, leading her to the picnic and sitting down. He took a single pink rose out of the basket. Trinity smiled and smelled it. It smelled wonderful, it was fully blossomed and the edges of the pedals were slightly red.

"Seth, this is just. Well… wow." She said, not taking her eyes off of him.

He just smiled and rubbed the back of his head in return. He opened the basket and took out two sandwiches. Trinity giggled, it was just so Seth.

She it from him and happily took a bite. The flavor in her mouth was amazing, "Wow, did you make these? They're awesome!"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I made 'em myself."

"Really?"

He laughed, "No, Emily helped me."

Trinity just giggled and continued to eat the rest of the food. Everything was amazing. They both ate in silence but continued to sneak looks at one another. Once they were done Seth pushed the basket aside and just stared at her.

"What?" she lightly asked, feeling a tad self-conscious.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have amazing eyes?"

She giggled and bit her lip, "Thanks. You're so sweet.

He took in a deep breath and changed the subject, "So, have you ever been to Disneyland?"

"Of course!" she responded, "It's the happiest place on earth."

He laughed, "I've never been."

She looked at him in complete shock, "I have to take you one day. It's absolutely amazing!"

He smiled, "Sounds fun."

She laughed, "Favorite kind of cake?"

"Chocolate."

She grinned me too, "Me too."

"Favorite childhood memory?" he inquired leaning towards her.

She took in a deep breath. Just being this close to him felt amazing. She would be completely content if she could be with him like this forever.

"Hmm…" she replied, "Well once when I was like ten my parents took us to the fair. But I wasn't tall enough to get on any of the 'cool' rides as Teddy put it, so he went on all of the little kid rides with me so I wouldn't be lonely. What about you?"

He took a moment to think then said, "I remember being like seven years old when my dad took us to this new ice cream shop near our house. When I got my ice cream I started to run around with it, being the hyper kid I was, " he laughed, "but I dropped it. And since Leah was always making fun of me, I tried to pick it up before she found me. She did, but instead of laughing she gave me hers and didn't ask for another one." Trinity just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I can imagine you as a really hyperactive kid."

He just smiled and nodded. Trinity looked up at the nearing sunset. The sky was an orange-red mixture and looked beautiful against the tree line. She lay down on the soft blanket that he set down and smiled when she saw him lay next to her. They watched the sunset in silence and complete bliss.

As the night grew darker a cold breeze set in. Trinity shivered as the cold air sliced through her arm.

Seth immediately sat up, "Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Here take my jacket," he said quickly taking it off.

"No, I can't I already have your other sweater."

"It's fine, take it." He warmly smiled putting the jacket in her hand.

She quickly slipped it on and inhaled his scent. She smiled as she smelled the sweet-woodsy smell she already knew all too well.

She lay down next to him and looked at the already dark sky. She could see the clouds quickly approaching but continued to stare at the mildly starry night. She cuddled in closer to him as the breeze hit her again. He put his arm around her and she put her head in his chest. She felt completely perfect as she listened to his steady heart-beat.

"Seth?" she asked taking in a deep breath.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know any of the constellations?" she replied, looking up towards him.

He chuckled, his eyes still on the stars, "No, never bothered to learn them. Do you know them?"

"Some," she responded looking back up at the sky, "My dad was into that kind of stuff. Every summer he used to take us to the desert just so we could see all the stars and constellations clearly."

"You were really close to him weren't you?" he asked wrapping his arm more tightly around her.

"Yeah." she choked out, feeling the tears swell in her eyes.

Instead of comforting her with words, he just rubbed her arm and cuddled closer with her. She felt completely safe in his arms. She looked up at the sky and felt a single tear run down her face as she saw the clouds cover up the remaining sky. She closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of Seth breathing.

Her eyes shot open as she felt a drop of water hit her cheek. "I think it's raining." She said as she sat up.

He sat up too, wiping the water droplets off his face, "Come on lets go before it starts pouring." He laughed as he helped her to her feet.

They quickly made their way through the forest as the rain became heavier and heavier. Trinity, being her clumsy self, slipped multiple times, almost sending them both into the muddy floor. But he didn't lie. Every time she almost fell, he was there to catch her. When they finally made it out of the forest they were at the Cullen's house.

Seth smiled, "Let's get you home."

She smiled as he led her to the motorcycle parked not too far away.

"I've never ridden on one." She said nervously.

He grinned, "It's okay. I promise it'll be fun. I'm an excellent driver."

She just laughed and timidly got on the back. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the motorcycle. She held back the yelp she felt like screaming as he started to head down the wet road. She kept her eyes closed as the rain sliced through her face. She kept calm by inhaling Seth's scent. It calmed her down every time. It didn't take long for them to reach her house. Even though she felt the motorcycle stop, she still held on for dear life. "Trinity? We stopped."

"I know." She replied as she loosened her grip and got shakily off the motorcycle. She felt better once her feet were on the firm ground.

He just smiled as he led her to her door. "Well I guess this is goodnight." He said as he slowly started to walk away from the door.

"Seth wait!" she said, as he nervously turned around. She ran up to him and through her arms around his neck. As soon as their lips met she felt am instant warming sensation. Nothing had ever felt so right. The kiss was sweet and short, but fulfilling nonetheless. They opened their eyes at the same moment, not being able to tear themselves away from each other.

She finally unwove her arms from around his neck and took a few steps back. Seth rubbed the back of his head as he stumbled trying to make his way to the motorcycle, "Well goodnight." He said, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Goodnight." She smiled back trying not to trip as she made her way back to her door. She felt slightly lightheaded as she opened the door. She bit her lip when she heard his bike turn on and him drive away. She took in a deep breath as she closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall. Nothing had ever felt as right as being with him. That night was absolutely and positively perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys! I've just been super busy lately. Yeah I know, excuses dont help... but I finally updated so YAY. I'll be posting ch. 8 soon enough. Some more surprises to come! Thanks Indie as alsways. And well review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything created by the Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Trinity, Teddy, Marissa, Selena, and Mark and Jeremy, so no stealing :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Basket Case<p>

**Selena's POV**

Selena Cortez was doing something she often did. She was crying, although she usually did so in the comfort of her own room, not in the crappy, beat up truck she stole from her new step-dad. Yeah, her _new _step-dad. The day Trinity got… attacked, Selena came home to an empty house. She had no clue where her mom was. Then she found the note on the fridge. Selena remembered the words exactly. _'Dear Selena, I'll be back when I get back. I can't find my phone so don't freak out if I don't come home. I just need some air. Lots of kisses-mom.'_

Selena almost laughed when she thought about it. Her mom acted as if she explained everything in that note. Her mom acted as if she wasn't supposed to freak out. Then that same day she found out Trinity and her family got attacked and her parents were murdered. She tried to call her but she knew she wouldn't answer. Trinity was a closed book who would keep everything bottled in until she finally exploded. A week had gone by and Trinity still wouldn't talk to her. Then her mom finally came home with a guy. Selena didn't expect anything less. The thing she was surprised about was the cheap ring on her mother's finger. It turned out her mom went to Vegas and came back with a husband. Selena was shocked. She didn't think her mom would ever go that far. Then Trinity finally called her and told her that within the next week she's moving to La Push with her sister and Teddy.

Selena couldn't believe how fast things had moved since her birthday. She slowed down as she came to a stop sign. She looked in the rear view mirror at the black and blue bruises her 'new step-daddy' had left her over the past week. Within seven days he had given her two black eyes, three bruises around her ribs, and one on her back. Her drunken mom acted as if she couldn't see the bruises on her body. She even tried to show her mom but she just blew her off. So much for mom of the year. So Selena left. Left without a word. She packed her clothes, sentimental trinkets, pictures and took the keys to his truck. She left with no money, without her cell phone and without calling Trinity to tell her she was coming. She left without thinking. She didn't know where else to go, her family had cut off all ties with her and her mom thanks to her mom's drunken episodes that she wouldn't go to rehab for. Trinity was all she had, so she looked up La Push and started to drive, just drive. What she didn't expect was for the car to start smoking once she entered town. Selena pulled into the closest diner. She lifted the lid and was swallowed by white smoke. She started gagging as she closed it back down and uneasily walked into the diner. She could tell just by the friendly vibe and the buzz of talking in the diner that La Push was one of those places where everyone knew everyone. She steadily walked up to the counter and sat down, waiting for the waiter who was busy talking to another girl at the other end of the counter.

"Don't mind her; she's just a little chatty. So what can I do for ya?" and elderly man asked from across the counter. Selena looked up and quickly studied him. His russet skin was cracked with layers of wrinkles, but he had a twinkle in his black eyes and a warm smile that Selena couldn't help but smiling back at.

"Oh umm… I'm sorry I have no money, but I was wondering if I could use your phone? Please. My car just broke down and I don't have one on me." Selena meekly replied not making eye contact. Her loud, bossy exterior just a shell to hide the vulnerable scared teenager she really was. And right now, she didn't have it in her to put on the shiny outside.

Selena was surprised when he smiled, "That's quite alright, and of course you can use the phone. Just come around the counter."

Selena quietly thanked him and headed around the counter. He handed her an old phone that still was attached to the cable and looked at her expectantly as she stared at the numbers. She cursed herself for being stupid enough to forget her cell phone and careless enough for not memorizing Trinity's cell phone number.

"Can't remember the number?" he asked.

She shamefully shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'll call you a mechanic. You said your car's broken down right?" he offered, taking the phone from her.

"Oh no, don't bother I don't have any money. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Now wait up." He said stopping her from leaving, "I'll make sure your bill is covered."

She shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that. I don't even know you."

"I'm Tom and I insist. I can see you've been through quite a lot and need some help," he said, his black eyes staring into hers.

Selena couldn't help but smile and throw her arms around him, "Thank you so much. I promise I'll pay you back! I plan to stay for a while. I'm Selena."

He gently squeezed her back and said, "It's no problem. I'll call the shop now, just sit down and rest."

Selena nodded and sat back down behind the counter. She patiently waited as he finished up the phone call, "Well, the mechanic will be here in a little while. In the meantime if you don't mind, what's your story? I can see it's a sad one."

Selena nodded, "I don't mind. And again thank you. And well to make it short and simple, I ran away."

"Why?"

She pointed at her face, "Because of this. My new step dad has a temper."

She quickly looked down trying to escape the stares people gave her as soon as they noticed the bruises as he asked, "And what of your mother."

"Let's just say she doesn't know how to put down a bottle of whiskey."

He nodded, "I can see the tow truck pulling up now, and Selena, if you ever need a helping hand I'll be at this diner. It was a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled "Thank you so much Tom, I really appreciate everything you're doing. I promise I'll make it up to you one day. I'll be back."

She quickly waved goodbye as she walked outside. She saw a guy get out of the tow truck and approach her as she leaned against her car. He asked, "Are you the one Tom called about-" he trailed off his eyes gazing into hers.

His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes never left hers as he just stared. Selena didn't know what was happening; the guy was just staring at her like a freak. Probably because she had two black eyes. But Selena couldn't make herself look away either. When she finally snapped back into reality she said, "Uhh… hi, I'm Selena."

He blinked his eyes, "Oh, um sorry, I'm Embry. And I'm here to…Uhh… what am I here for again?"

"To tow and fix my car…" she replied pointing at the still smoking car behind her.

"Oh right." He said, "Let me just hook it up real fast."

She patiently waited as he hooked up her car. She didn't fail to notice the glances he kept giving her. It was probably the bruises, he was probably thinking about what a basket case she was.

"Jump in the truck, your car shouldn't take too long to fix, just an hour maybe two at the most." he said getting in the driver's seat.

She quickly and quietly got in the passenger seat. He started driving down the road silently, still sneaking glances at her. She kept her head down, letting her hair hang so it would cover her face.

"So what brings you to La Push?" he asked.

"Visiting my friend Trinity." She replied looking out the window at the passing trees.

"Trinity Burns?" he inquired.

"The one and only. You know her?" she responded.

"Yeah actually I do. I can take you there once your car is all fixed up." He offered.

"That would actually be a big help considering I don't know where she lives. Thanks."

"No problem." he smiled.

"Are all you La Push people always so nice to strangers?" she asks now looking at him.

"We prefer La Pushians." He laughed, "But no not all strangers, just the pretty ones." He said looking back at her.

She couldn't help but smile at the comment. But she couldn't tell if he was lying and just being nice. He looked into her eyes, but who would think the basket case covered in bruises was pretty?

They reached the small shop soon enough. She followed him out and immediately heard music. It was some rock band she had never heard. She watched as he pushed the car into the garage where the music was coming from.

"Wow." Was all she responded as he watched him stop pushing the car.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, it was easier than to back it in with the tow truck."

She just laughed and followed him inside the garage. The walls were lined with various car parts and tools and there was two other guys sitting in the corner in the middle of an arm wrestling contest. The slimmer of the two groaned in defeat as the bigger one yelled in glory, "I told you, you could never beat your alpha!"

Embry cleared his throat. Both guys immediately looked their way. Embry introduced, "The loser's Quil and the cocky one is Jake."

Both guys waved and Selena looked down hiding her face, "I'm Selena."

Embry stated, "Now unless you're gonna help me with this job get out."

Both Jake and Quil exited the garage without a word. Embry looked at Selena, "If you want I could take you to Trinity's right now. It's walking distance."

Selena nodded, "That would be nice if you don't mind."

Embry led her outside and started down the road. Selena silently followed behind him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"So how do you know Trinity?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"She's my best friend. How do you know her?" she countered.

"Met her a couple days ago when we went cliff diving."

"Trinity went cliff diving? Trinity Burns? You sure we're talking 'bout the same girl?" she asked completely flabbergasted at the idea of Trinity cliff diving.

"Yup. Brown hair, light brown eyes. Has a slight attitude. About this tall." He said putting his hand just below his shoulder.

"That's her." Selena replied as they approached an old looking two story house.

"Well this is it." Embry said as they walked up the steps. He pounded on the door, "Trinity I got a special delivery for you!"

Selena giggled when she heard Trinity's voice yell from behind the door, "Embry you better not be naked-" Selena saw Trinity gasp as soon as she opened the door. "Selena?" she asked in confusion.

Selena smiled, "Of course it's me. Do you know anyone that looks exactly like me?"

Trinity smiled and pulled her into a long needed hug, "What are you doing here? What happened to your face? And Embry, why are you here?"

Selena sighed, "It's a long story, and he brought me here and is fixing my truck."

Embry ran his fingers through his hair again, "Well I'll be back later with the truck. Bye Trinity. Nice to meet you Selena."

**Embry's POV**

Embry closed his eyes as he walked away. He looked back one last time to find Selena still looking at him as she entered Trinity's house. He grudgingly looked away and groaned. He took a deep breath as he hid behind a tree, stripped and phased. Her face was still clearly plastered in his mind. Her long slightly curly black hair and brown almost greenish eyes. The bruises that lined her face. He couldn't fathom why someone would hurt her. And when he found out who gave her those bruises he would kick the living crap out of them. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had too. It hurt. It literally did. He never understood the connection. But know he felt it. Felt the urgency and longing of it. Of her.

_Whoa did that really just happen._ He heard Brady say in his head.

_Brady, get out of my head. _Embry replied slowing his speed as he neared the shop.

_Sorry Embry can't help it. Dude you're so lucky. First Seth now you. How does it feel? _Brady asked.

_Amazing ._Was all Embry could reply.

_What happened?_ He heard Collin pipe in. He could tell he had just phased.

_I imprinted._ Embry replied before he phased back into human form.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Selena's back! Hope you al liked this chapter. I thought Embry deserved a little loving so who better than Selena haha... Well review! I love receiving reviews... They make my day... So hit the review buttom... Even if is just a little review it'll will make all the difference:) Leave comments, suggestions... ect... Well till next time!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Even though Twilight is not mine I'm having fun manipulating the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: High Alert<strong>

**Edward's POV**

"What happened?" Edward asked as soon as he answered the call from Rose.

"Emmett and I found something horrible… Bring Carlisle now. We're a couple miles past Port Angeles." Rose answered. He could sense the urgency in her voice.

"On my way." He answered before hanging up the phone.

Bella looked at Edward confused, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Rose said there's an emergency. I'm going to go call Carlisle at the hospital. Don't worry the others. I'll be back in a bit." He said already heading out the door.

Edward called Carlisle and wasn't surprised to find that he answered on the first ring, "Hello?" he heard Carlisle's voice say.

"Rose said there's an emergency. They're a couple of miles past Port Angeles. Hurry."

"On my way." He heard Carlisle say before he snapped the phone shut.

Edward ran through the forest as fast as he could. He could read Rose and Emmett's mind from where he was at but they both were thinking about a bear they had caught earlier that day. He knew they were blocking out whatever they had found. He knew he was getting closer when their scent became stronger. He also smelled the sweet aroma of blood the scent of another vampire. The same vampire they had smelled days before. He slowed as he approached the scene.

Before him lay the body of a girl, no more than sixteen. Her torso was torn to shreds and bloodied. She was sprawled across the barren floor, dead. Completely and utterly dead. Edward shuddered as he stared into her still open, lifeless blue eyes.

He took in an unneeded breath, "What happened?"

"We smelled the blood and the scent of that vampire and we found her here like this." Emmett replied, his arm protectively around Rosalie.

A moment later Carlisle came running onto the scene. His expression was calm and emotionless but Edward could see the pain in his eyes.

"This is the result of giving birth to a hybrid." Carlisle stated examining the corpse carefully.

Edward nodded in agreement. He already well knew the tear in the poor girls' torso was the result of giving birth to a hybrid. Edward winced as he thought of Bella and Renesmee.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"Well we can't bury or burn her. There is probably a family out there waiting for her right now. I think we should let the humans find her. Let them believe it was an animal attack." Carlisle said taking a step away from the body.

"What do we do now then?" Emmett inquired not able to take his eyes off the body.

"I think we should inform Jacob and the pack seeing as this vampire is on both our land and his." Carlisle replied.

"I'll go talk to Jacob and the pack right now." Edward stated running off towards the reservation.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

Jacob was running the perimeter. He was on patrol with Brady and Collin. He rolled his eyes at their conversation. They were talking about which Mortal Combat character was better.

_Dude, I would totally win you with Subzero!_ Collin said, not paying attention to where he was running.

_Collin!_ Jake growled, _Stay on the perimeter we're in broad daylight! I can't risk someone seeing your giant wolf butt!_

_Sorry Jake._ He murmured, paying more attention to where he was going.

_Pshshaw! I would totally kick your ass with Scorpion!_ Brady scoffed.

_Guys pay attention!_ Jake ordered, _And besides I would kick both of your butts with Kitana!_ Jake wolf- laughed.

Brady and Collin both laughed at the same time, _Really Jake? Kitana. She's a girl! She stands no chance against Scorpion or Subzero!_

_One, Kitana's fatality is way cooler than either of yours and two, I swear your guy's bromance is a little weird. I mean it freaks me out when you guy's talk at the same time like that. Do you guys like rehearse this or something?_ Jake asked catching the scent of something.

_No,_ they both said at the same time.

_You know what we are having a duel one of these days._ Brady said, _Do you smell blood? _

Jake nodded now recognizing the smell. _Brady you're closest go check it out. Collin follow him. I'll be right there. I smell Edward coming._

They both took off towards the direction of the smell. Jake started running and he eventually found Edward. Jake smiled. He was a good head or two bigger than Edward in wolf form.

He saw Edward roll his eyes. Jake just laughed, his wolf-self letting out a weird chuckle sound. Jake took pride in being the biggest wolf, he was Alpha after all.

"And you'll never let us forget it." Edward said now sounding serious, "Jacob there's a situation that we need to discuss."

_Yeah, Brady just smelled some blood. I think we should go check it out._ Jake thought knowing Edward was hearing everything he was thinking.

Edward didn't even reply but took off running in the direction of the blood. Jake followed him right on his trail the entire time. The blood scent became stronger. He didn't understand how the Cullen's be around it. Especially the Doc. But he had high respect for Carlisle. Carlisle respected the wolves, took care of them, and the blood didn't affect him.

_Jake this is really bad._ He heard both Collin and Brady say at the same time.

He could see the scene in their heads before he even got there. He knew Edward could too. There was a girl. She couldn't be any more than eighteen. Her stomach was ripped open and there was blood everywhere. As soon as they reached the scene he and Edward took a closer look. The girls' dark brown hair was covering her face and she was pale from all the blood loss. Jake knew she was dead; he couldn't hear her heartbeat. She was covered in muck and blood. Jake took a closer look at her face and recognized her. She was a girl from the reservation; she had a nice family and had even got accepted into UCLA in California. Jake remembered reading about her in the paper last summer; she had got a full ride. Jake immediately phased back into human and put his shorts on.

He turned towards Edward now enraged, "Edward what is going on? This is one of our own."

Edward rubbed his forehead, "This is what I was going to speak to you about. We found another body just a few miles past Port Angeles. It's the same vampire we smelled last time. Jake this is the result of giving birth to a hybrid. And look," he said pointing at the body, "She's covered in bite marks. Someone tried to save her and failed.

Jake calmed down as he said, "I'm going to call a pack meeting tonight. I think we should all go to your house. We need all of you there and I'll have my pack be there in an hour. Edward we need to figure out what's going on."

Edward nodded in agreement, "Of course. I'm going back to the house to inform the others. See you in an hour."

Jake curtly nodded and turned back towards Brady and Collin, "Brady go get Leah and Quil. Collin I want you to go find Sam, Jared and Paul. I want them at the meeting too. I'm going to go find Trinity, Seth and Embry."

Both wolves nodded and ran off. Jake quickly phased and headed toward the garage where he knew Embry was still at. Jake sighed, he knew Embry had imprinted on that girl the first moment they had stepped in the garage. He had also found out from Brady that she was Trinity's best friend and was going to be staying with her. He knew they had to talk to Selena about the imprint soon. It would be pretty hard to hide it from her considering she was living with Trinity.

He phased back and put on his shorts as soon as he saw the garage. He saw Embry just finishing up the job on Selena's truck. "Embry, we got a situation."

Embry immediately looked up.

"We got to get Trinity and Seth. We're having a pack meeting at the Cullen's in an hour."

Embry replied, "Seth just went to Trinity's house.

"Come on let's go."

Jake didn't even bother phasing since Trinity's house wasn't far from the shop. He and Embry were there within a couple minutes. He knocked on her door. It was answered by Seth.

"Seth, there's a pack meeting in an hour at the Cullen's I need you and Trinity there." Seth nodded as Trinity walked up to the door.

She whispered, "What am I supposed to tell Selena?"

Jake sighed. It was too early to tell Selena about their world, "Make up a lie. I need all of you there."

Seth stated, "We have to tell her everything eventually. She's living here and Embry imprinted on her. I think we should tell her now. She should know what she's getting herself into now that she's living with us."

Jake sighed again. He knew Seth was right. It wouldn't be easy to hide the secret from Selena since she would be with Trinity all the time and Embry imprinted on her. He sometimes hated how smart the kid was.

He looked towards Embry, "If you think you're ready to tell her go ahead, if not I want this to stay a secret. Understood?"

Embry nodded, "I'll tell her right now."

Jake nodded, "Fine. I'll be at the Cullen's. You have one hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

He followed Seth and Trinity inside to find Selena laying on the couch with a bag of popcorn. "Hey Embry." She smiled looking down, "You fix my truck?"

He shook his head, "Not finished yet… but we gotta talk you."

She immediately sat now looking back and forth between the three of them, "What's wrong?"

Trinity sat on the couch next to her, Seth instantly followed. Embry stayed standing. "Do you remember that one time when we were like twelve when my grandpa came to visit and told you all the Quileute legends?"

She nodded, "Sorta."

"Do you remember the one about the wolves." Trinity continued.

Selena nodded.

Trinity took in a long breath and then said, "Well it's true."

Embry studied Selena's reaction. She looked confused. Her head turned slightly sideways as she stared at Trinity in disbelief. Then her face went blank, completely emotionless. And finally she cracked a smile and started laughing as hard as she could, "You guys can't be serious." She managed to choke out between fits of laughing.

Trinity looked at her in the eye, "Selena I'm telling the truth."

Selena replied, "I don't believe you."

Seth replied, "Here come to the back. We'll prove it to you."

She got up and hesitantly followed as Trinity led them to the back. Embry stayed protectively behind her, watching her every step. Once they were outside he heard Seth say, "I'll do it."

Seth ran behind the tree. Embry looked at Selena's face as wolf Seth came out in the open. Again her face was blank, completely expressionless. She didn't move, she didn't flinch, she didn't even breathe as she stared at the giant sandy colored wolf before her. Embry started to freak out. He was about to start shaking her back into reality when she finally gasped, "Holy crap."

Wolf Seth started making a weird growling-whistling sound. Embry knew he was laughing at her reaction but Selena screamed as soon as she heard the sound escape his mouth.

"Trinity what the hell is going on?" she demanded watching as Seth ran behind the tree as a wolf and came back human.

Trinity replied, "Selena. Don't freak out, we're the good guys."

Selena looked at her in shock, "What do you mean 'we're'? You mean all of you guys are giant bear wolves too? And good guys? There's bad guys as well?"

Trinity nodded, "Look Selena, I know this is a lot to process. Trust me I only found out a couple of days ago too. I didn't know I would turn into a giant wolf bear. I thought all the legends were fake. But they're real. We're shape shifters. We can shift into wolves, heck I'm only one of two girl wolves. There are a lot of others out here too. We're good though. We protect."

"Protect against what?" Selena asked taking a step back from the three of them.

Embry replied this time, "Vampires."

"Like Dracula?" she almost laughed.

"No." Seth replied, "They don't burn in the sun. Wooden staked don't kill them. They're almost indestructible. They don't have fangs or live in coffins. They don't sleep. But not all of them are bad. Not all of them drink human blood. Some of them are good, like the ones that live here. They drink animal blood."

"You're telling me Vampires live here?"

Trinity nodded, "Yes, but they're good. They're our friends. They help us protect the lands. They don't drink human blood."

Selena sat on the floor and put her head in her hands. Embry instantly kneeled next to her and said, "I know it's a lot to process and it all seems really scary but it's okay. None of us here will ever hurt you and neither will the Vamps that live here. No one will ever hurt you again."

She nodded and stood back up. Trinity gave him and expecting look. He whispered low enough for only Trinity and Seth to hear, "Not now. She can't process all this at once."

Both Seth and Trinity nodded in agreement. Selena started pacing in circles and said, "I need a shower."

Trinity nodded and replied, "Go ahead. The bathroom's upstairs. I know this is a lot to process right now but we have to go."

"Wolf meeting. We'll be back soon. But we have to go right now." Trinity explained leading her back inside.

"You're gonna leave me alone right now?" Selena asked a desperate look in her eyes.

Embry cringed at the look. He couldn't stand to see her like this; scared, lonely, vulnerable. Trinity gave her an apologetic look, "I know Selena and I am so sorry but I have to. We'll be back I promise."

Seth literally had to pull Embry out. Embry couldn't stop staring into her lost eyes as Seth pulled him out.

"You think you can phase on command?" Seth asked his eyes not leaving Trinity's.

She nodded and went behind the nearest tree. Embry and Seth quickly stripped and phased before she got back. From behind the tree came a light brown, almost caramel colored wolf speckled with black spots. _This feels funny._ She said now running with the two towards the Cullen's.

_You'll get used to it soon enough._ Embry replied.

_Why is my fur so long? _She asked running faster than both Seth and Embry with ease.

_It's because your human hair is too long. You have to cut it._ Seth replied.

_Yeah,_ he chuckled_, you should've seen the look on Jake's face when Sam told him he had to cut his._

Trinity started laughing, _Jake used to have long hair? Oh god, that must have been funny._

_Why are you girls always so fast?_ Embry grumbled trying to keep up with Trinity as she ran ahead.

_Jealous?_ She giggled slowing down a bit.

Embry just pouted as Seth laughed. Once they reached the Cullen house Trinity went behind a tree while Embry and Seth phased back. All three of them walked in not knowing what had been going on.

They were the last ones there. Sam, Jared and Paul were standing in one corner not moving. Nessie was sitting with Bella, Alice and Jasper on one couch, all emotionless expressions on their faces. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap on one of the recliners and Collin, Brady and Quil were sitting on the opposite couch from Nessie. Embry, Seth and Trinity all went to stand with Leah. Embry looked at a very worried looking Jake who was standing in the middle of the room with Edward and Carlisle.

"Well now that you're all here I'll tell you why you are here," Edward began, "Today we found two dead bodies. Both young teenage girls, they died as a result of giving birth to a hybrid." Everyone stayed deathly quiet, even Esme who usually smiled had a sad look on her face. Embry looked toward Nessie who was cuddling in Bella's arms.

"We don't know who's doing this or why. But we know we have two newborn hybrids out there and possibly even more. Alice hasn't been able to see anything, probably because of the hybrids." Embry heard Alice give a sigh of frustration, "But we all need to be on high alert. We don't know what we're dealing with here." Edward finished.

Jake spoke up, "Not only is everyone staying on double patrols, but I'm also having the Cullen's help us track down the Vamp we keep smelling."

Embry saw the whole pack nod. He couldn't believe it. Two more hybrids and there could be more. He didn't have a good feeling about the upcoming events.

"Could it be Joham?" Nessie asked.

"Who's Joham?" Trinity asked not knowing anything about what happened.

Nessie answered, "Joham is a vampire who is obsessed with hybrids."

"I'm honestly not sure." Carlisle said speaking up for the first time, "I just know we need to stay on high alert. We don't know what these hybrids are being used for or even if there are any more matured ones out there. We just need to stay calm and do our best to find out who's doing this to these poor women."

"Well that's pretty much it. We'll inform you if we find anything new." Edward said finally sitting down next to Bella.

Embry's mind was in a fog. For all he knew these new hybrids could be a threat. He thought back to Selena who was probably at Trinity's house thinking she was nuts. Embry sighed; he didn't need Alice to tell him something bad was coming up. He just knew, and he was sure everyone else did as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's Chapter nine! Hope you enjoyed it. I had to ruin the fluff sometime haha. But this Chapter was sort of hard to write so give me a review! Tell me what you think. Feedback is always helpful and pm me if you have any questions:) so review and I'll stop ramblimg now. Bye!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Seth would have been in it a lot more. But I don't so yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong> **Patrol Amongst Other Things**

**Trinity's POV**

Trinity was back at home sitting with Seth and Selena. Selena was sprawled out on the floor, bag of popcorn in hand, staring intently at the movie. God only knew how much she loved the movie _The Hangover_. She knew it line by line. It was like her bible. Trinity couldn't help but laugh at Selena. She always seemed so surprised by the movie even though she had seen it a million times. Trinity was lying on Seth's chest, his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat. Ever since she had phased she had been getting weird cold flashes even though everyone kept telling her she was supposed to be warm all the time, but even being remotely close to Seth made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

"She's taking it well." Seth whispered to low for anyone but Trinity to hear.

"She's coping. She's a pretty open person; I just think she's overwhelmed right now." Trinity whispered back.

She sat up when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to Embry. He smiled and said, "The trucks all fixed up."

Selena sat up "Oh thank you sooo much Embry!"

Trinity laughed when she heard Embry and Seth's stomach growl at the same time.

"What I haven't eaten since breakfast." Embry pouted rubbing his stomach.

"Me neither." Seth added.

"I honestly don't understand why you boys starve yourselves all day. Let's go out to eat." Trinity laughed grabbing the keys to Teddy's Impala.

"Teddy! I'm gonna borrow the car 'kay?" she yelled as they all walked out of the door.

"Dude this car is so rad." Embry said stunned as he got in the back with Selena.

"Yeah, do anything to it and my brother will hunt you down. This is his baby."

Embry just laughed. "Where too?" Trinity asked turning on the car.

"Let's go to Tom's." Selena immediately answered.

Everyone agreed as Trinity drove off. They reached the diner soon enough. As soon as they walked in Selena waved to an elderly man; Trinity assumed this was Tom. Selena had already told her everything that had happened.

"Hello Selena. I see you found your way. Hi Seth, Embry." Tom smiled stepping from behind the counter.

"Hi Tom, again thank you so much. I promise I'll pay you back one day. Oh and this is my friend Trinity." Selena replied.

Trinity smiled and held out her hand. Tom eagerly shook it and said, "Hello Trinity, nice to finally meet you."

Trinity smiled back. The four of them went to a booth in the back.

They looked over the menu and Trinity, Seth and Embry ended up ordering the meals with the most food on the menu.

When the food arrived Selena laughed, "Jeez, you guys act as if this is the last time you're gonna eat. Man Trinity I've never seen you eat so much before in my life."

Trinity replied, mouth full of food, "It's a wolf thing."

Trinity looked at Selena who seemed to fine now with the whole wolf thing. She was sitting next to Embry and had failed to notice the stares he was giving her. She looked back at Seth. They had patrol in a little while. She would be on patrol with Brady, Collin and Seth.

The rest of their meal was relatively quiet. No one wanted to bring up what had been said at the pack meeting. Trinity was scared. She didn't know any other vamps besides the Cullen's. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Selena, my sister won't be getting home until after ten p.m., so when she gets home she'll be too tired to check on me so don't worry about anything because I'll be back before she gets up."

"When are you going to tell her about me?" Selena asked.

"In the morning." She answered.

They left the diner when they were finished and headed back to Trinity's house. It was already sunset. Time for patrol.

"Hey guys time for patrol. Embry you can stay with Selena if you like. My sister owns every movie possible." Trinity said stopping at the doorway.

Embry nodded and headed inside with Selena giving Trinity a quick smile.

Trinity looked back towards Seth and said, "So how does this whole patrol thing work?"

"Well," he answered, "Once you phase you follow a specific perimeter and basically look out for any unfamiliar smells, look out for anything unusual and well, just sorta guard."

Trinity nodded, "Simple enough."

Seth continued, "Well go ahead and phase."

She nodded and went behind the tree. She quickly stripped tied her clothes to her legs like Nessie taught her and phased. It still felt funny phasing. Sort of like a tingling sensation.

_Come on, follow me. I'll show you the perimeter you'll be following._ She heard Seth say in her head. It still felt weird having people in her head.

_Well you guys are late._ Brady said.

_No we're not, you're just early._ Trinity laughed following close behind Seth.

_Hey we're having a Mortal combat duel with Jake tomorrow. You guys in? _Collin asked now joining the conversation.

_Oh heck yeah!_ Trinity said thinking about all the times she played with her brother.

_Where's it at? _She asked now comfortable with the perimeter Seth gave her.

_Embry said it was cool to have it at your guy's house. _Brady replied. Trinity could hear him howling in the distance.

_Brady stop being so loud! And awesome, but everyone has to chip in for food. _Seth replied.

_You have your own house?_ Trinity inquired.

He replied, _Yeah, share it with Embry and Quil. Jake was supposed to move in too but old Billy still needs help getting around even if he won't admit it._

Trinity just nodded. She kept quiet. She noticed when she started talking she would lose track of the perimeter. She just concentrated on the perimeter and listened to Brady and Collin babble on about other video games.

_So what's California like? _Seth asked.

_Very hormonal when it comes to the weather. _She laughed.

_I'm guessing the weather changes a lot?_ He replied.

_Yeah._ She answered, _it can go from sunny to windy to rainy in a day. It gets annoying after a while. We couldn't have my eight grade graduation on the high school's football field because it had rained so much the week before and the ground was still soaked and mushy._

_That must have sucked. _Collin laughed.

_Just a little. But I love the beaches over there; especially Santa Monica. The pier is absolutely amazing._ Trinity said thinking about all the memories she had on that pier.

_Wow looks awesome. _Seth smiled

_Yeah but its better at night._ Trinity smiled back.

_Hey guys guess what! _Quil exclaimed.

_Quil you're not on patrol. _Collin commented.

_Yeah I know, but guess what!_ He urged.

_What? _They all said in unison.

_Emily is in labor!_ Quil howled.

_That's amazing! What's she having? _Trinity questioned.

Quil shrugged, _Don't know. She and Sam wanted it to be a surprise. Guess we won't know until the baby pops out._

She sarcastically remarked, _Yeah Quil, because babies just 'pop' out._

She laughed at the memory she had of seeing a woman giving birth for the first time. It was in her science class in the seventh grade. Every single person in the room was disgusted by the entire thing. Her teacher, amused by their reactions, kept rewinding the video and made them watch it over and over. Every time she rewound the video they would see everything in reverse which made it ten times grosser.

_Ugh, Trinity I didn't need to see that. Keep your gross memories to yourself._ Quil said disgusted.

_Yeah!_ Both Collin and Brady agreed.

Trinity laughed, _Sorry! I'm still getting used to this whole mental connection thing._

Quil asked, _Leah's over there with the twins right now but Emily wants to know if you can babysit tomorrow until she gets home?_

_Of course! Sorry guys I guess no Mortal Combat for me._ Trinity said.

_But I was looking forward to kicking your butt though._ Brady frowned.

Trinity snorted, _Yeah you wish._

Trinity cringed, _Ugh what's that horrible smell. Not even the Cullen's smell that bad._

The other three wolves were on her within a couple of minutes. _Yup that's our vamp._

_I'll check it out._ Brady offered.

_Go for it._ Seth said and Brady was off.

The rest of patrol was quiet. Everyone was so focused on the vampire scent no one talked much. Even Trinity found herself focused on figuring out why there was a stray vampire running around impregnating defenseless woman.

After hours of almost complete silence Trinity was surprised to find dawn approaching. _Patrol over now?_ She asked.

_Yep._ Answered Seth,_ You should go get some sleep, the twins are quite a handful, plus you might have to spend the night there._

_Alright well bye guys! Talk to you later._ Trinity smiled before phasing back and putting her clothes on.

She ran home as fast as she could. Within minutes she was there. She was starting to like the heightened abilities.

As soon as she approached the front door she could hear Marissa getting her usual morning coffee. She couldn't risk sneaking in due to the front door being within full view of the kitchen. She ran the side of the house and ran her fingers through her hair; she had no idea how to get inside before Marissa realized she was missing. She looked at the tree and decided it would be the easiest way to get to her window. If they could do it in the movies she could definitely do it.

She climbed the tree with ease and scooted across a thick tree limb towards her window. Once she got there she tapped on the window hoping Selena would get up. After a minute of sitting there instead of tapping she pounded on the window. She saw Selena open up the window and groan.

Trinity jumped through and quickly changed into her pajamas. She heard Marissa coming up the stairs and jumped on her bed scooting Selena against the wall in the process. She heard her door open and tightly shut her eyes.

"Trinity I'm leaving for work- who is that in your bed?" Marissa questioned.

Trinity rubbed her eyes, stretched and stood up. "Umm… Marissa can I talk to you real fast?"

Marissa followed her into the hallway and looked at her expectantly. "Well its Selena, my best friend. You remember her right?"

"Of course I remember Selena, but what is she doing here?" Marissa demanded.

"Umm… well she sort of ran away." Trinity mumbled.

"Trinity she has to go home!"

Trinity pleaded, "Marissa, she can't! You know how her mom is, you can she see the bruises all over her face. Please don't make her go back. Please I'm begging."

Her sister shrugged, "Fine, but whatever consequences come out of this you have to deal with, understand?"

Trinity nodded, "Oh and by the way, do you know Emily Uley?" Her sister nodded. Trinity continued, "Well right now she's in labor and might be there all night and I promised I'd babysit. Is it okay if I might spend the night?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just call me first and tell Emily I said congratulations."

Trinity smiled, "Will do! Now I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Her sister nodded and waved goodbye. Trinity laid down and closed her eyes ready for a couple of hours of sleep. After a minute of falling into unconsciousness her phone went off. She jumped up, groaned and reached for it.

"Hello?" she grumpily answered.

"Trinity? This is Leah."

Trinity mumbled, "Oh, what's up?"

"I got to get to work. Didn't Quil tell you to get here early?" She asked.

Trinity sat up, "Nope, but what job requires you to show up at like seven in the morning?"

"None, but it takes me like an hour to get there." She answered.

"Can't you just like run there? I just got off of patrol." Trinity whined.

"Oh yeah let me just go wolf and run through the streets. There's nothing suspicious about that." She snapped sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll be there in an half an hour. No need to get sarcastic."

"Thanks bye!" She heard before the line went dead.

Trinity slumped up and trudged her way into the bathroom. She quickly showered, brushed her hair and teeth and changed into shorts and a plaid shirt. She ran over to the bed and jumped on top of Selena. "Get up!" she yelled, "You gotta help me babysit the cutest twins known to mankind."

"But whyyyyyyyyyy?" she whined.

"Because I said so. Now get up you have ten minute to get ready." Trinity demanded.

"Fiiiiiiiine. But it's only 'cause I love you." She said before running into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Selena walked out completely ready.

"Come on we're late." Trinity urged.

Fifteen minute later they were Emily's house. Before Trinity could even ring the doorbell Leah opened the door, "About time, well the twins are asleep, and Emily is expecting a call. All the numbers are on the fridge. I gotta go. Bye."

Trinity simply nodded and led Selena inside. She quickly found Emily's cell phone number and called. Kim answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim, its Trinity. I just got to Emily's house."

"Okay hold on." She said before passing the phone to Emily.

"Hi Trinity." Emily said sounding exhausted.

"Hey Emily. How's labor going?" she asked.

"Slow, the contractions are far apart but not too bad. Thank you so much for watching the boys."

"No problem, are there any rules I need to follow?"

Emily instructed, "Just make sure not to give them to many sweets, they need to be in bed by nine, umm…. Feel free to take them down to the beach or something if you want. And if needed you're welcomed to stay in the guest room upstairs. Thank you so much again. If you have any questions call me or Sam or Kim."

Trinity smiled, "Will do. Bye Emily."

She quickly hung up the phone and turned towards Selena, "Well you'll love the twins. Mark is pretty quiet and shy but he's the sweetest person I've ever met. And Jeremy is quite loud and adventurous, sort of like the male kid version of you."

Selena just laughed and followed Trinity as they sat on the couch. Selena looked over at Trinity and smiled, "So, what's going on with you and Seth?"

She blushed, "It's sort of complicated."

"Explain!" Selena urged.

"Well it's sort of a wolf thing." She answered.

Selena repeated, "Explain."

"Well, it's this thing called imprinting. It's basically finding your soul mate. Just one look in their eyes and you just know."

Her jaw dropped, "So you're in La Push for what? Like six days and you already got yourself a soul mate?"

She shrugged, "Well yeah, nothing has ever felt so right in my entire life."

"Wow, you have legitimately fallen for this guy." Selena said shocked.

Trinity just smiled. "Trinity!" she heard two voices yell as the pounding of their feet came running down the stairs; she had a feeling the rest of the day was going to be a tiring one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. I know it's been a while so I won't make excuses. But I finally updated so yay! Well, what do ya guys think? Should Emily have a boy or a girl? Name and gender suggestions welcomed! So review guys! I want to get to Twenty reviews, so please review. I'll update soon, I've already started writing chapter eleven. Well bye for now!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is mine. Never has been never will be.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Babysitting and Other Adventures<strong>

**Trinity's POV**

Trinity looked at the twins as they ran towards her and smiled, "Hi Marky, hi Jeremy. This is my friend Selena."

They both waved at her and Jeremy asked, "What happened to your face?"

Before Trinity could say anything Selena answered, "I ran into a wall."

"Really? How?" He asked.

"Too much sugar." She smiled.

"So you guys hungry?" Trinity asked.

Both of them nodded.

"How about some French Toast?" She offered walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" they both exclaimed.

"Hey, help them get dressed; I wanna take them to the beach after this." She whispered to Selena as she got the eggs out.

She nodded and led the boys' upstairs saying, "Come on guys, let's get ready for the beach."

Trinity smiled and continued to make the French toast. Once they were done she finished and plated it. The boys ate it without a question.

"You guys ever make a sand castle?" Trinity asked washing the dishes from the mess she made.

"No." Mark answered.

"Well today we're going to make sandcastles at the beach."

"Cool!" Exclaimed Jeremy.

"Trinity where are we gonna get sandcastle stuff from?" Selena asked.

"I got some at home. We just got to make a quick stop. Come on guys let's go!"

Everyone followed her to the car and she drove back to her house. "Selena you pack a bathing suit?" she said as she opened the door.

Selena nodded. "Well go change real fast."

Selena ran upstairs while Trinity sat the boys on the couch. "You guys ready to have some fun?"

They both nodded ecstatically. "Well good," she smiled, "I just gotta pack up some stuff for the beach real fast and then we'll go."

Selena came running down the stairs now wearing her bathing suit underneath her clothes. "Watch them; I'm gonna go get the stuff ready."

Trinity ran upstairs and quickly changed into her bathing suit and put her clothes back on. She grabbed her beach bag and exited her room. She looked at Teddy's room and walked in without a second thought. She found Teddy sitting on his bed reading through a car magazine.

"Teddy we're going to the beach." She said sitting on the bed beside him.

"Alright, "He responded, "See ya later."

"You're coming too."

He looked at her like if she was crazy.

"Come on Teddy please. You haven't been out of the house since the bonfire. You're starting to look pale. Please, I'm begging." She pleaded giving him the best puppy dog face she could muster up.

He sighed, "Fine."

She hugged him and said, "Thank you! Now get ready. We're leaving right now."

She left his room and ran downstairs. She grabbed plenty of towels, a blanket, sandcastle material and sunblock. For once it was actually sunny outside.

She saw Selena in the living room laughing with the boys. "Alright good news." Trinity smiled. "My brother is coming."

Right on cue Teddy came down the stairs. "Hey Selena. What are you doing here?"

"Long story." She simply answered.

"Mark, Jeremy, this is my brother Teddy. He's coming with us to the beach." Trinity smiled.

Both boys smiled and waved at him. Teddy did the same in return. They went out to the Impala where Teddy insisted on driving. Trinity sat in the front while Selena was in back with the boys. It didn't take too long for them to reach the beach. "Hey Teddy why don't you take the boys to the water, me and Selena are gonna set up real fast and we'll be there in a little bit.

Teddy just nodded and led the boys over to the water. Trinity placed the blanket on the floor and sat down with Selena. They both started to unpack the bag. "You look tired." Selena said.

Trinity nodded, "I am, I didn't get any sleep last night."

"That sucks, you should take a nap."

Trinity yawned, "Nah, I'm fine. And besides I'm babysitting."

Selena just shrugged. Trinity almost jumped when she felt her phone vibrate.

It was from Seth. _How's the babysitting?_

_Awesome_, she replied, _I took the boys to the beach with Selena and Teddy._

_Sounds fun._

_It is._ She texted back, _You and Embry should come._

"Who ya texting?" Selena asked breaking the silence.

"Seth." She answered.

"You ask him to come down here?"

Trinity nodded, "Yeah I asked for him and Embry to come down."

"Awesome." Selena nodded slightly blushing.

"Is that a blush I see?" Trinity laughed.

"No, why would I be blushing?" Selena said looking anywhere but Trinity's eyes.

Trinity just giggled and said, "You know why."

She looked over and smiled when she saw Teddy chasing the boys through the water. He was actually smiling; _really smiling._

"Come on lets go play with the boys." Selena winked as she pulled off her shirt and shorts and ran into the ocean.

Trinity laughed, quickly stripped down to her bikini and followed her. Trinity couldn't help but start giggling uncontrollably as Jeremy started an all-out splash war; boys against girls.

"Wow Trinity, I never thought I'd see you lose a splash war to two four years olds and your older brother. It's just plain sad." Embry said a feet away from them on the beach standing with Seth, Brady, Collin, Jake and Nessie.

"Oh we'll show you a splash war." Selena evilly smiled before yelling, "Trinity, Teddy, Twins, ATTACK!"

Right on cue the Trinity and Teddy filled their buckets with water and ran after Selena and the twins who had already succeeded in wetting half of them and trying to drag the other half into the water. Seth yelled, "Attack!"

All the male wolves plus Nessie pulled out the fully loaded water guns from the bag they had and started spraying Trinity, Teddy, Selena and the twins.

Trinity threw her bucket of water on Seth who was busy spraying the twins in an attempt to get them off of Jake. They had somehow succeeded pushing Jake to the floor and were now trying to drag him into the water. Trinity smirked as Seth turned around and smiled, "You're so getting it."

He started spraying her with his squirt gun. Trinity squealed and picked up Jake's forgotten squirt gun on the floor. She and Seth ran around spraying each other endlessly. They were both completely soaked and oblivious to those around them. They only thing Trinity was paying attention to was the sound of Seth's laugh as he chased her around. Trinity ran out of water first and quickly disregarded the empty squirt gun and continued to run. She was starting to gain distance from Seth but not noticing the tee shirt on the floor she slipped and fell on her face. Only now, as she was faced with the force of a squirt gun with no way to protect herself, would her clumsiness kick in.

She turned over and pretended to be scared as Seth stood over her, squirt gun pointed at her chest and quirked an eyebrow, "Ready to face your doom?"

Trinity couldn't help but let a giggle slip as Seth pulled the trigger. She closed her eyes waiting for the cold sensation of the water to hit her, but it never came. She opened her eyes and laughed as she heard Seth say, "Really, I'm out of ammo now?"

Trinity stood up as fast as she could, whispering, "Catch me if you can."

She ran off in the other direction making her way towards the water as she felt Seth right behind her. She could feel the sand becoming softer and moister. She waited until she was ankle deep in water before looking back. That was a mistake. As soon as she did so, Seth grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. She squealed in surprise. She kept close to him as he put her down still keeping his arms around her waist, her back against his chest. She snuggled closer to his chest liking the warmth he left on her body.

"Told you I'd catch you." He said kissing the top of her head.

She pouted looking up at him, "No fair, you have longer legs."

He just smiled and turned his attention towards their group of friends who were still at war. Trinity laughed, "Who would've known, two four year olds could take Jake down. Not even Nessie can take them off him."

Trinity couldn't stop herself from laughing as she watched Mark wetting Jake's face with a water gun and Jeremy putting more sand on Jake who was already half buried. "That's our alpha for you." She heard Seth say before they headed in the direction of the war.

Trinity yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Alright everyone, let's calm down. This war should end before poor Jake ends up completely buried and loses whatever shred of dignity he has left."

Everybody laughed in agreement and sat down on the beach towels. Trinity sat down next to Seth and immediately leaned into his body as he put his arm around her. As Selena sat next to her Trinity saw Embry make a beeline to sit next to Selena. Trinity piped up, "Oh yeah guys this is my best friend Selena from California. She's going to be staying for a while. Selena this is Nessie, Brady, Collin and I'm not sure if you met Jake."

"You guys want me to put some music on?" Nessie asked. Everyone nodded. Trinity smiled when she heard the first song; Hot by Avril Lavigne.

Embry looked at her and said, "Avril Lavigne? Really?"

Nessie countered, "What? My iPod, my music. Besides Avril Lavigne is awesome."

Embry just rolled his eyes. Trinity looked at the twins who had taken up the challenge of making a sandcastle by themselves. "Do you guys need help?" Trinity asked.

Mark replied, "Nope. Me and Jewemy wanna do it all by ourselves."

Trinity grinned, "Well look at you two being big boys."

The twins merely smiled at her and went back to their sandcastle.

"We start school in a little over a month." Nessie sighed

"That sucks. I'm so glad I'm out of school." Brady smiled.

"Lucky." Trinity said sticking her tongue out.

"You starting your junior year too Selena?" Nessie asked.

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'.

"No offense Selena, but what happened to your face?" Collin hesitantly asked looking at the already yellowing bruises lining Selena's face.

Trinity saw Embry give him the death glare as Selena answered, "My step dad did it. It's why I ran away."

Everyone stayed quiet after that unsure of what to say. The silence was broken by Mark who shouted, "Look! We finished the sand castle!"

Trinity gleamed at the two boys as she examined their sandcastle. It was made of three sandcastles lined next to each other. The middle one seemed to be decorated with shiny rocks while the two outside ones were decorated with seashells. They had even gone as far as making a moat around the castles and a fence made out of twigs.

"That's great guys! You guys did awesome." Trinity smiled as the two boys went running into her arms tackling her to the floor.

"So you guys ready for a new brother or sister?" Nessie asked as soon as the boys were off of Trinity.

Both boys nodded their heads smiling.

"What's your mom gonna name the baby?" Jake asked ruffling Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy grinned, "Momma said if it's a boy Matthew and if it's a girl Gracie."

"You guys promised to be the most awesome big brothers ever?" Embry questioned, coming eye to eye with them.

Both boys nodded in unison. Every one smiled at the two boys. Trinity could see they were excited to have a new sibling. Trinity heard her stomach growl and immediately covered it with her hand. Her stomach growled awfully loud.

"Hungry?" Collin asked smiling.

She sheepishly nodded. "Me too." Selena piped in rubbing her stomach.

"Let's back to the house and order some pizza." Embry offered.

"Yeah! We can still have our Mortal Combat duel!" Brady exclaimed looking at Trinity.

"You boys up for it?" she asked looking at the twins.

"Yeah!" they both shouted already up and ready to go.

"Well then let's go." Trinity smiled getting up.

Trinity quickly made her way to the Impala and followed the two other cars as they drove away. Fifteen minutes later they pull up to a white one-story house with a neat yard. Trinity and Selena pulled the twins out of the car and followed everyone inside. Inside they found a huge couch and two old recliners facing a nice sized TV. Trinity could see a decent sized kitchen and a hallway that led to what she assumed to be the bedrooms.

"Wow this place is unbelievably clean." Selena remarked looking around.

"What just because we're boys doesn't mean we don't clean or have chores." Embry laughed sitting on the couch.

Selena rolled her eyes playfully and sat down next to him. The twins squished in next to her and Collin sat on one of the recliners. Trinity could see both Seth and Jake's eyes dart towards the remaining chair and they both ran for it. Unfortunately for Jake, Seth sat down first.

Jake pouted and walked away as Seth said, "Sorry buddy. I got here first." Everybody laughed as Jake sat on the floor beside Nessie and put his arm around her. Teddy shyly sat down next to Selena's feet on the floor next to Brady.

Trinity smiled as Seth opened his arms and she eagerly sat in his lap instantly feeling warm. She snuggled in closer to him as she looked at Embry who was on the phone ordering pizza. "So how many boxes guys? Like six?" he asked pulling his head away from the phone. Every one nodded as he continued, "Two pepperoni, two pineapples and two supreme. Oh and two boxes of hot wings."

He hung up the phone and continued, "It's gonna be like forty bucks plus tip, everyone pitch in around five bucks!"

Trinity took out the six dollars she had and handed it to Embry who was walking around the room collecting. Once he was done he pocketed the cash and kneeled next to the PlayStation3 he had and put in Mortal Combat.

"Who first?" Embry asked holding out two remotes.

"Me!" both Brady and Jake yelled at the same time snatching the remotes from Embry.

Trinity just watched as they both picked their characters; Jake chose Kitana and Brady chose Scorpion.

Trinity felt Seth's arms tighten around her waist as he pulled her in closer to him. She smiled to herself as she observed the battle between Jake and Brady. Trinity scrunched her eyes as Jake finished the game with his fatality and blood dribbled down the screen.

"Don't ya guys think this game is a little too vivid for the twins?" Trinity asked pointing to the two boys who were staring intently at the screen.

"Nah," Jake replied, "Sam plays this game all the time with them."

"Yeah! But Daddy says we can't tell momma." Mark added.

Trinity laughed and shook her head as she grabbed the remote from Brady who shamefully walked away. She picked Subzero as her character and thought about all the moves she was gonna use in her head. As soon as the game started Jake immediately had Kitana try to stab her. Trinity had Subzero quickly evade it and throw a punch followed by a blast of ice knocking Jake's character down. Trinity smiled throughout the entire game; Jake was going to lose. Jake frowned in defeat as Trinity used her fatality on him.

"I told you subzero was the best!" Collin yelled at Brady.

Brady pouted, "She just got lucky."

"I agree with Brady." Jake mumbled handing the remote to Nessie.

"Come on Collin you got to win this." Trinity whispered as she handed the remote to Collin and snuggled back into Seth.

Trinity wasn't able to pay attention to the rest of the game due to the distraction of Seth playing with her hair. "Like my hair?" she giggled looking back towards him.

He slightly blushed planting a small kiss on her lips making her feel instantly warm and fuzzy. She smiled and continued to stare into his eyes' neither of them able to look away.

They were knocked out of their bliss by the sound of the doorbell ringing and Embry yelling, "I got it!"

Trinity smiled, "Pizza's here."

**Selena's POV**

Selena groaned in defeat as Nessie beat her. She had no idea what character she was and had no idea what she was doing. She was absolutely horrid at Mortal Combat and usually just watched when Teddy and Trinity played back in California. She handed the remote to Embry. This battle was between him and Teddy and Teddy was actually started to act like his old self; loud and talkative.

Selena shoved the rest of her pizza down her throat, not caring that she was surrounded by attractive boys. She looked at Trinity and Seth who were busy giggling over something unknown and eating pizza. Selena tried to understand the idea of imprinting. Trinity didn't go into detail about it but she was curious. The idea of finding the person you're going to be with forever sounded absurd. But apparently she could tell it was real just from examining Seth and Trinity and Jake and Nessie. She wanted that; someone to actually love her. Sure she was pretty and had some relationships back in California, but those were mainly flings. A majority of her time spent with the opposite sex was making out. She wasn't a slut but she had never had a serious relationship.

Her thoughts were interrupted by sounds of a loud 'woo'. From the look on Embry's face she could tell he lost. The remotes were handed to Seth and Trinity who now looked ready for war. The two were truly perfect for one another.

Selena could feel two eyes boring into the side of her skull. She turned her head to find Embry staring at her. As soon as her eyes met his he turned away. She quickly turned her attention to the screen. She couldn't let herself fall for him. He may be cute, charming and extremely sweet but if what Trinity said was true he would find his soul mate and she didn't know if she could handle the heart break.

She looked back towards Trinity who was pouting at Seth. Apparently while she was lost in her thoughts Trinity got creamed by Seth. The pout was wiped clean off Trinity's face as soon as Seth placed a light kiss on her lips.

Selena thought about her mom and her new step-dad. Her mom probably wasn't worried about where she was at considering she hadn't even tried to contact her. No doubt her step-dad was furious about her stealing his truck. She was scared about what he would do if he found out where she was. She had considered returning the truck before the authorities got involved. She decided to talk to Trinity about it later.

It was almost five when Selena heard Trinity's phone go off. Trinity answered and walked out of the loud room. A couple of minutes into the conversation Selena heard Trinity from the other room, "Oh my gosh, really? I'll be right down!"

She came back in the room smiling, "Emily just had the baby."

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooooo sorry. I know it's been forever. But yeah I wrote this one extra long. Thanks to all the people that are still reading this, I know I'm horrid at updating. And yay! 20 reviews. Thanks guys. Well review please. I'll update when I can :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I double checked and Twilight still isn't mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: New Additions<strong>

**Trinity's POV**

Trinity sat excitedly on the couch with the twins while they waited for Emily to get home. She had just arrived at the Uley house five minutes prior and was awaiting the arrival Emily and the new baby. Trinity still had no idea whether the baby would be Gracie or Matthew. Trinity couldn't help but laugh as Jeremy jumped up and down, "Is momma here yet?"

"She's almost here Jeremy. But don't get to hyper. You don't want to break the baby now." She smiled.

Trinity almost jumped when she heard the door handle jingling. She hadn't known Sam or Emily, or even anyone at the reservation for long but she felt like belonged; like she was already a part of their family.

She smiled as Sam walked through the door with a huge grin plastered on his face. "They're here!" Jeremy yelled.

Emily walked in next, carrying a tiny bundle in her arms with Kim right behind her. "Momma!" Mark screamed running to his mother's legs, "What is it? What is it?"

Trinity smiled as Emily sat on the couch next to her and announced, "Mark, Jeremy, meet your sister Gracie."

Trinity couldn't help but grin as she watched the boys stare in wonder at their new baby sister. "Congratulations. She's beautiful." Trinity whispered staring at the baby.

"She looks like Sam." Emily cooed.

"Thanks for watching the boys." Sam smiled.

"No problem. " Trinity replied, "But you guys look tired, I'll come back tomorrow with everyone else. Congratulations again."

Sam merely smiled and nodded as Trinity quietly made her way out of the house. She jumped back in the Impala and drove back to Seth, Embry, and Quil's house. Once she arrived the car was crowded by everybody. Trinity smiled as she exited the car, "It's a girl."

Trinity shook her head as Embry handed Seth five bucks. "You guys made a bet?"

Embry smiled, putting his arm around Seth, "Of course. That's our thing."

"When can we see her?" Nessie asked.

"I told Emily we would be back tomorrow." Trinity grinned walking back inside the house.

"Let's watch a movie." Jake announced taking his place next to Nessie.

"Finding Nemo!" Trinity shouted.

All the boys looked at her curiously. "What?" she replied, "Kid movies are awesome."

Jake shrugged and walked back into the house with everybody following. Seth put Finding Nemo in and took his place back on the recliner with Trinity in his lap. Embry warmed up some popcorn for everybody and took his usual spot next to Selena.

They got about halfway through the movie when they heard a howl. All the wolves stood up immediately. Trinity could tell it was Leah. "What was that?" Teddy asked.

Everybody was speechless for a minute until Selena shrugged, "A wolf?"

"There are wolves this close to us?" Teddy asked, now alarmed.

Before anyone could even reply Leah burst through the door. Trinity watched as she pulled Jake out. Trinity knew something was up. "What's going on?" Teddy demanded.

No one answered. No one knew how to answer. Trinity didn't blame Teddy, if she didn't know about 'everything' she would be completely and utterly confused and frustrated too. No one was answering his question. A minute later Jake walked in with Leah and announced, "Uhh… there was a car crash. Collin, Brady I need you guys to come help at the shop…"

They both stood up and followed him out. A second later Trinity jumped up as she felt Seth's phone vibrate. "What's it say?" she asked.

Seth whispered, "Leah saw the Vamp. They're running after it right now."

Trinity's eyes widened, "Does he need us?"

"He said he'll let us know if he does." Seth replied.

Trinity just nodded and continued to watch the movie in silence. She was worried. This vamp had her really worried. She couldn't quite place how she knew, but she knew there was going to be a bumpy road ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's POV<strong>

The day had been going fast. They had already watched Finding Nemo and were now half way through Mulan. Selena couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the boys probably owned every Disney movie possible. It was already getting dark outside when Selena jumped at the sound from the knock on the door. She didn't even realize she had been leaning closer and closer to Embry.

She watched as Embry got up to open the door. "Hey Adam." She heard him say.

"Can I crash here for a while? My mom's sort of out of it right now." Selena heard an unfamiliar voice say.

Embry nodded and let the teenager follow him in. Selena observed the teenager. She knew what he meant when he said his mom 'was out of it'. She went through it every day before coming here. He looked like all the other Quileute boys with his tan skin, sort of bulky build, brown eyes and black hair. But he couldn't be any older than fourteen, Selena noticed. "Adam. I'd like you to meet some new friends of mine; Selena, Trinity and Teddy." Embry introduced before sitting back down next to her.

Her eyes followed Adam as he sat down on the floor next to Nessie. He seemed shy. Selena put her attention back on the movie. She didn't know why but she felt herself slowly gravitating towards Embry. She couldn't help it. She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach as she watched Embry laugh at the movies. He just always seemed to brighten her day.

She looked back towards Adam. Selena wasn't the most observant person in the world, but even she could tell that this boy was ticked off. His jaw was clenched and there were tiny beads of sweat on his forehead. She was tempted to ask the kid what was wrong, but she couldn't; she's only known him for five minutes.

She jumped up again when she heard a phone go off. She rolled her eyes at Embry as he commented, "Well isn't somebody a little jumpy today."

Selena watched as Adam picked up his phone as walked outside. He may have been outside, but everybody could hear his conversation. Selena cringed as she heard Adam scream from outside, "What do you mean 'you worried'? You don't give a rat's ass about me! You didn't even notice I left! Why won't I come home? Because your high _mom_! Just leave me alone!"

Everyone was too shocked to speak when he walked back in. Selena could tell that he was angrier now. His fists were balled up and he was shaking. Embry seemed to notice too, "Adam, chill. If you need a place to stay you can stay here."

Adam didn't respond. His breathing was uneven and he looked like he wanted to murder somebody. Selena actually felt sort of scared. She looked around to see that now both Seth and Trinity were standing. "Embry," she heard Seth say, "Back up I think he's gonna-"

But before Seth could finish his sentence, Selena heard a loud growl. In front of her was a light brown wolf standing where Adam was a few seconds ago. "Holy Crap!" she heard Teddy yell.

She had forgotten that Teddy was here and that he didn't know anything. She could tell he was too scared to move. She tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Teddy it's okay."

"What do you mean 'it's okay'? There's a giant fucking wolf in the house!" he screamed before standing up and backing up towards the wall. She looked back towards Embry who was trying to calm Adam down. He appeared to be freaking out. "Adam, calm down. You're gonna be fine. Just try to shift back so we can explain what's going on. Just think about being human again." Embry said slowly making his way over to the younger shifter.

Selena put her attention back on Teddy who was being calmed down by Trinity and Nessie. She heard a growl from Adam and Teddy lost it. She heard him scream before running out of the back door. "Teddy!" Trinity screamed before running after him.

Selena felt dazed and useless. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. She couldn't seem to grasp reality. Before she knew it Adam was sitting on the floor naked. She turned away as Seth handed him a pair of shorts.

She almost screamed when someone else came running through the door. It was Quil, "Guys, Jake needs all of us right now. There's more than one vamp."

"What the heck is going on?" Adam screamed.

Seth sighed, "Embry go with Quil, Nessie, stay here with Selena and Adam, and then take them to your house to let your family know what's going on. I'm going to go find Trinity, then join you guys."

Everyone nodded. Selena didn't know what to do except sit there.

* * *

><p><strong>I konw it's been while, but I'm updating now so yay... Well here it is, I know its shorter than usual but I needed to update so I cut the chapter short. Tell me what you guys think. Review! :) 'Til next time. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I triple checked this time and as always, Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Peaceful Slumber<strong>

**Seth's POV**

Seth ran out the back door. He may have looked calm on the outside but on the inside he was really freaking out. First, Trinity ran off and he had no idea where she went, second, his neighbor Adam just phased and third, there were a bunch vamps on the loose. But he had to stay calm; when Jake and Leah weren't around he was in charge.

He continued running, he would phase, but he knew Trinity was still in her human form; she wouldn't want to freak Teddy out more. He just followed his instinct. Something told him he was headed in the right direction. Then he heard her, "Teddy! Calm down! Just give me a chance to explain!"

He could now see both of them clearly. Teddy was standing a few feet away from Trinity, with fear plastered on his face. "What do you mean, 'Give me a chance to explain?' You know what that monster is? Trinity some kid just turned into a giant freaking wolf! And you're not even freaked out a little bit!"

Seth hated to interrupt them, but he had too, "Trinity, we need to go now. Jake needs us."

"Look Teddy, just go home, I'll explain later." She sighed before turning away.

"No." Teddy urged, "You're telling me what's going on now."

"Look Teddy, that giant 'monster' was just a kid. I'm a giant 'monster' too. So is Seth!" He heard Trinity yell. Seth could tell she was frustrated. Then she phased.

Seth cringed as Teddy screamed. Then he heard another howl. The pack really needed them right now. Seth was frustrated now too, "Look Teddy, you've heard the legends, well, all of it is real. We can shift into giant wolves. All of us can, including your sister and right now we really need to go because there are a bunch of vampires on the loose. So if you still have any questions, call Nessie because we really need to go. Here's my phone, her number is in there somewhere. And I'm sorry if this came out rude, but we're in a serious situation and you're sorta holding us up."

Teddy just stood there with his mouth agape as Seth quickly stripped and phased. He followed Trinity into the woods hoping Teddy would call Nessie.

_Do you think he's okay? _Trinity asked him.

_Yeah,_ Seth responded, _he'll be fine. I think he's just in shock right now. _

They both quickly caught up to the rest of the pack. They were actually chasing down three vamps.

_They're hybrids._ Jake corrected.

_What's with all the hybrids?_ Seth couldn't help but ask. He didn't think it was a coincidence that two women just gave birth to hybrids and now they were chasing three down. They were losing track of them though.

_They had a head start on us. I don't think we'll catch up._ Leah frowned.

Seth couldn't help but agree. They no longer had sight of the hybrids and the smell was getting fainter and fainter. They were already on the outskirts of Forks and nearing Port Angeles.

_Let's call it a day. Head back to the Cullen's. The hybrids are long gone. _Jake stated and everyone followed in suit. They were at the Cullen's soon enough. Seth phased before Trinity and handed her his sweater, seeing as she ripped her clothes when she phased in front of Teddy.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, "I really need to stop stealing your clothes."

Seth couldn't help but grin, "It's okay. I don't mind at all."

As soon as they walked into the house, Seth could see that everyone was there, including Teddy. Seth looked up when he heard Jake say, "Guys, you can go home. Edward and I got this. You all look beat. Go to sleep. Leah and I will take patrol tonight."

Seth nodded before grabbing Trinity's hand and leading her out. Jake was explaining to Adam the whole shifting thing, and Teddy seemed to be calm now. "Let me give you guys a ride." Nessie offered before taking Alice's car.

Everyone simply agreed. Seth was exhausted. The day's events had him beat. He slowly piled his way into the back seat with Embry and Selena while Teddy sat in the passenger's seat and Trinity sat in Seth's lap. They were all stuffed in the tiny car, but none of them really cared, even Selena looked exhausted.

Seth just sat there stroking Trinity's hair. They got to the house soon enough. Nessie told them she was going back home before driving off. As soon as they were in front of the house Teddy announced, "Trinity, I'm going home. Seth, here's your phone."

Seth took his phone and watched as she gave him a hug before walking him to his car and pulling out a bag from the back. "It's cool if we crash here right?" she asked.

"Of course." Seth smiled.

They all silently walked in the house before the girls proceeded to the bathroom and came back out in pajamas. They were both in a comfortable pair of shorts and loose shirts. Seth raised an eyebrow. Trinity merely laughed, "We always carry extra clothes in case of emergencies."

She sat on the couch next to him and snuggled in close. Seth wrapped his arm around her. He loved being able to be this close to her all the time. It just felt so right and perfect. They started where they left off with the Disney movies. "Where's Quil?" He heard Trinity ask.

He answered, "Probably went to check up on Claire. He should be home in a bit though."

Trinity merely nodded. Seth looked at Embry and Selena who were awkwardly lying next to each other on the floor. Seth could tell Selena had some feelings for Embry, even if she wouldn't admit it. He just didn't know why Embry hadn't told her about the imprint yet. He could tell it was killing Embry to be so close yet so far away. Seth just shook his head and focused on Trinity. His imprint. She was already asleep on his shoulder. He just admired how peaceful she looked. But he could feel his eyes getting heavy. He would only close them for a second.

* * *

><p>Seth's eyes opened when he heard the door slam. He looked up and saw Quil trying to sneak in. Seth was about to get up when he realized Trinity was on top of him. He smiled at the thought. They were sprawled out on the couch. He looked down and saw Embry and Selena still on the floor both asleep. Seth couldn't help but smile, Selena's back was against Embry's chest and his arm was slung over her. He couldn't help but wonder if that happened before or after they fell asleep.<p>

Seth took out his phone and checked the time. It was midnight. He knew if he let Trinity sleep on the couch like this all night she would wake up sore. So he gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. He slowly placed her on his bed. He was about to turn around to crash on the couch when he felt her grab his hand. He heard her softly whisper, "Stay with me."

Seth wasn't going to reject. He climbed into bed with her. Immediately upon doing so she turned into him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her before drifting into the most peaceful sleep of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Trinity's POV<strong>

Trinity woke up feeling confused before she realized she was in Seth's room with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled to herself. It was a nice feeling waking up in his arms. She wished she could feel that every day. But she knew she couldn't, her sister would kill her if she found out. But luckily her sister thought she was still at Emily's.

"Morning beautiful." She heard Seth murmur in her hair. She turned to look at him. He was still only half awake and he had a dazed expression on his face.

"Morning." She replied, "I like this."

He smiled back, "Me too." Before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She responded, "How 'bout I go wash up really fast and then make some breakfast?"

He replied, "Sounds good. You can use the hallway bathroom or the one in Embry's room."

Trinity laughed, "How did Embry end up with the master bedroom?"

Seth meekly responded, "Rock, paper, scissors…"

Trinity merely shook her head before making her way into the hallway bathroom. She went through her usual morning routine before taking a quick shower and changing into her spare change of clothes.

She walked out into the kitchen and noticed Seth had showered as well. It was only ten in the morning. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Embry and Selena snuggled up on the floor in the living room. "You think we should wake 'em?" she asked looking through the cupboards.

Seth replied, "Nah, they look happy. Maybe he'll work up the courage to tell her about the imprint now."

"Maybe."

After searching through the kitchen, Trinity decided on bacon and eggs. She made the food taking note of Seth watching her from behind. She couldn't fathom how she got Seth as an imprint. Just being with him made everything right. Everything made sense with him. He was all hers, forever. She couldn't help but smile at that fact. Months ago she was a normal teenager with all the normal teenage problems. Now she was a shifter with an imprint.

It was just crazy to think how much her life had changed. She had been in La Push for almost a month now. But it was her home. Life in California seemed liked it was years ago. She was actually truly happy here.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of Embry loudly walking into the kitchen. She laughed when Seth remarked, "Sleep good last night?"

Embry merely glared at him before responding, "She's still dead asleep."

Trinity stated, "Selena's a deep sleeper. She's slept through earthquakes before."

Both Seth and Embry chuckled at that statement. Trinity quickly finished breakfast and served Seth, Embry and herself. She made sure to leave some for Selena though. That girl got grumpy if she wasn't fed.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Embry asked with his mouth full of bacon. Both Trinity and Seth shrugged. She didn't put much thought into the rest of the day. She had a feeling today was going to be a lazy day.

"Morning." Trinity heard before turning her head towards a now awake Selena. Selena served herself before sitting next to Trinity.

All eyes immediately snapped towards Selena when she asked, "You guys wanna go on a road trip with me to California?"

Trinity almost choked on her food. "What?"

Selena continued, "Well, I got to take back the truck. I don't want my step-dad pressing charges. Plus I got to get the rest of my stuff."

Trinity stated, "Well I'll talk to my sister. But I'm pretty sure I can get her to say yes."

Both boys smiled, "We're in."

"We're taking you boys to Santa Monica too." Selena grinned.

Both boys eagerly nodded their heads with their mouths still full of food. Trinity couldn't help but smile. With a little convincing she knew she could get her sister to say yes. She could already tell this road trip would be awesome. It would be the adventure they needed before school started. It would also be a good time for Trinity to convince Embry to talk to Selena. She could tell that Selena was already falling for Embry. She just didn't know what Embry was waiting for. She was tempted to tell her best friend herself. But she knew she couldn't do that, and that it would have to be Embry. Trinity smiled to herself. She would make sure Embry talked to Selena about it during their road trip.

Trinity couldn't help but laugh when Embry remarked, "This is gonna be awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah... I'm horrible at updating.. But I finally finished this chapter! I'm not extremely happy with it. But I had to push past my writer's block. So review! As always feel free to PM me if you have questions or anything. I'll try to update again next week since I'm on spring break.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Twilight Saga. It will always belong to Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Breaking Down<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trinity's POV<strong>

"Please Marissa!" Trinity begged.

"Trinity, you're asking me to let you go back to California with Selena and two older boys!" she responded.

"But Selena has too. And we'll be driving in different cars. Come on, we need to do this." Trinity replied.

Trinity watched nervously as Marissa began, "Fine, but only if you take your brother with you. And you have to be back within five days. It shouldn't take longer than two days to drive there and two days to come back."

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed hugging her sister.

Trinity couldn't help but smile as Marissa said, "Trinity, I need you to be responsible and smart. And I'm only letting you do this because of the situation Selena is in. If anything goes wrong, just give me a call. Be careful. I can't lose you too."

Trinity hugged her sister again, "I promise I'll be responsible. Plus Teddy is going. He won't let anything happen to his baby sister. You won't regret this. I promise we'll all come back in one piece."

She casually walked out of the kitchen. Once she reached the living room, Trinity ran towards the front door, jumping up and down as she burst through the door where Seth, Embry and Selena were waiting. "She said yes!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Cool!" she saw Selena smile, "When are we leaving?"

Embry answered, "Tomorrow morning."

"Well we need to pack and inform Teddy that he is our chaperone for this trip." Trinity said before giving Seth a light peck on the lips and waving goodbye as Seth and Embry drove off.

* * *

><p>Trinity and Selena had spent the last two hours packing for the short road trip they were going on in the morning. They would be only be staying for a couple of days, but still, they were girls. It was natural for them to obsess over their wardrobe. It had taken a little convincing but Trinity had gotten Teddy to agree to go. She couldn't be happier, they would be starting school in two and a half weeks and this was the perfect way to end their summer vacation.<p>

"So you excited to go back home?" Trinity heard Selena ask next to her.

Then it dawned on her. _Home_. She would be going back to California, where it all happened. Where that monster did unspeakable things to her. Where her parents were murdered. Trinity couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheek or the sob that escaped her mouth. All she could do was look straight ahead as a worried Selena asked, "Trinity, what's wrong?"

Trinity couldn't speak without breaking down. She hadn't thought about it much in the last couple of weeks. She had just been surrounded by so many great people and so many great new memories that she had pushed it back.

Trinity looked at Selena as the realization dawned on her, "Oh Trinity I'm so sorry, I was careless. I wasn't thinking."

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's POV<strong>

How could she be so stupid? Selena mentally slapped herself. Trinity's parents were murdered just mere blocks from her house.

"It's okay Selena. You didn't say or do anything wrong. It's just that I haven't thought about it in a couple weeks and it barely dawned on me now that we're going back there." Trinity said wiping away her own tears.

Still Selena still felt bad, "I know, but you must just hate that place now."

Trinity responded, "It's okay. I don't hate it there. That place also has many good memories too. But this is my home now. This is our home now. Here we don't have to deal with murderers or abusive parents. We can be happy here. We are happy here."

Selena merely smiled and nodded in agreement. This was her new home. Trinity and Teddy had always been her family. Now she was just living with them. Now she had awesome friends and an actual home to live in. La Push was where her family was and going to California would just be a road trip filled with good memories of her family and friends.

Selena offered, "How 'bout we go to sleep?"

Trinity nodded in agreement as they got ready for bed. Selena lied down next to Trinity who she could already tell was asleep. As much as she tossed and turned Selena couldn't fall asleep. She slowly got up not wanting to wake Trinity as she got dressed. She quickly grabbed Trinity's phone before she snuck out of the house. Although it was only eleven, they were all already asleep.

Selena wandered around until she found herself on the beach. She sat in the sand. She didn't want to sit there by herself. Being alone just made her think about all the things wrong in her life, which she hated doing. Selena pulled put Trinity's phone and started scrolling through the contacts. Most of them she knew. Marissa, Teddy, Seth, Emily, Jake, Nessie, Leah, Collin, Brady, Embry. Hmm… Embry, should she call him?

Selena was tempted too. Her finger was right above the call button as she debated whether or not she should. Pros, she would get to talk to him and not be alone right now. Cons, she might find herself falling for him even harder than she already was. Selena liked him, she couldn't deny that anymore. But she knew she couldn't let herself act on it. So what if he actually liked her back? Things would be good for a while until he found his imprint. And from what Selena could see from Seth and Trinity and Jake and Nessie, the bond was unbreakable and the love seemed unstoppable. No, she wouldn't let herself get heartbroken. She wouldn't turn into her mother.

Her mother wasn't always so bad, she was actually a good mom up until her dad left her for another woman when Selena was seven. After that her mother became a drunk who hardly paid attention to Selena at all. Selena thought it was because she reminded her mother too much of her dad.

Despite all of her negative thoughts, Selena hit the call button. She waited patiently for Embry to pick up. Right as she was about to hang up she heard his voice, "Hello? Trinity what's up?"

She meekly answered, "Oh hey Embry, it's actually Selena."

"Oh, hi. What's up, it's sorta late right now. Is something wrong?" He asked.

Selena replied, "Nothing's wrong, I just couldn't sleep."

"Where are you at?"

"The beach."

"I'll be right there." He immediately answered, before hanging up on her.

Selena put the phone back into her pocket and waited patiently. Honestly, she just wanted to talk to him, she didn't expect him to come to her. But she couldn't help but smile at that. It would just be him and her alone.

Selena almost screamed when she felt someone poke her from behind. Embry smiled at her. Selena smiled back a little bit surprised. She didn't expect him to get there so fast. It had been less than fifteen minutes since she called him.

She smiled, "Thanks for coming; I hope I didn't wake you from your sleep, I just, umm… didn't want to be alone right now."

Selena felt him wrap his arm around her as he replied, "It's alright. I was just watching a movie with Seth and Quil. Besides you sounded like you needed some company."

Selena couldn't stop herself. She let her head drop on Embry's shoulder as he tightened her grip around her. It felt nice. Something about Embry was different from the other boys she met. Something was different about the way she felt about him. She usually didn't fall for guys so fast. Usually she didn't let herself fall so hard. Despite how good it felt to be with him in that moment, she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the concern clearly etched on his face.

"Nothing." She said, looking down at her own hands.

He scooted closer to her and lifted her chin, "Come on, you can tell me anything."

She immediately jumped away from him, "You're what's wrong. Stop doing that!"

He stood up next to her, "Stop doing what?"

"That." She sighed, "Acting all concerned and sweet. I can't do this with you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Selena could tell he was confused so she just blurted out, "You. You're just being you and its making me fall for you and I can't do that. I can't feel about you in that way. But I do, and you keep doing all these sweet things and it's just making me like you more-"

She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. At first she was unresponsive. It took Selena a couple of seconds to realize that Embry Call was actually kissing her. Despite the fact that the rational part of her brain was screaming at her to pull away, she didn't. Selena wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Nothing had ever felt so right.

Eventually, they both pulled away gasping for air. As soon as they did, Selena realized what just happened. She kissed Embry. She sighed, "Embry, I can't do this. I can't be heartbroken. I won't be heartbroken. I am not going to become her."

Selena slowly backed away shaking her head before running in the opposite direction. She could distinctly hear Embry calling out her name and running after her. But she ignored him and ran all the way back to Trinity's house, where she slowly changed back into her pajamas and crawled back into bed.

Selena screwed up, big time. She knew she should have stayed and talked things out with Embry. She knew she should have told him what she was feeling. But she didn't, and in that moment, feeling more alone than ever, Selena regretted it. Not the kiss, she could never regret the kiss. She regretted not facing her problems. But Selena couldn't help it, as she always does when she's afraid, she ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's that. Well I'm on summer vacation right now, so I should be updating more often. And well I hoped you liked it. This chapter turned out different than I had planned. But I'm happy with it, so read, review. 'Til next time :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Road Trip <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trinity's POV<strong>

Trinity woke up gasping for air. She immediately wrapped her arms around herself shivering, not only from the nightmare she just had, but from the lack of warmth in her body. She was freezing. Trinity wrapped the blanket around herself before looking up to find Selena staring at her from across the room, mascara brush in hand.

"Are you okay? You were freaking me out there for a second." Selena said dropping the mascara brush and walking over to the bed to sit with Trinity.

Trinity sighed, "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. The first one I've had in weeks."

"Care to talk about it?" Selena asked next to her. Trinity turned towards her and sighed. She hadn't talked to Selena about anything that happened that day.

Trinity replied, "It was just about that day."

She looked away as Selena hesitantly asked, "You know, you never told me what happened that day…"

Trinity sighed, "I saw him murder my parents and couldn't do anything about it. He did things to me Selena."

Trinity watched as Selena gave her a confused look, before the realization hit her, "Oh, Trinity. I'm so sorry."

Trinity merely shrugged before she let a tear escape her eye. She pushed back the memories and tried to change the subject. "So what happened with Embry last night?" she asked knowingly.

Selena looked at her surprised before answering, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Trinity just stared at her knowing she was lying. She scrolled through her phone and replied, "Really? Because I don't recall calling Embry at midnight."

Selena huffed, "Fine you caught me. I couldn't sleep last night so I went to the beach."

Trinity raised her eyebrows, "What happened?"

Selena stood up and started pacing, "Well I was sitting there just thinking about things. And you know how I get. I just get all pessimistic and I really didn't want to wallow in my own self-pity. You know how much I hate being alone. I was gonna call you but then I realized I had your phone, so that didn't really work out well. So I scrolled through your contacts and I saw Embry, and I don't know, I started debating with myself whether or not I should call him."

Selena sighed before continuing, "But I really didn't want to be alone so I called him and he came right over. And I don't know, things just got out of hand. He was just trying to comfort me, but I freaked out on him. I told him to stop make me like him so much and that I didn't want to end up like my mother. I basically yelled at him for being him when he was doing nothing wrong. And then he just kissed me! And I kissed him back. Trinity I kissed him back and then I ran."

Trinity wanted to groan in frustration but she held herself back. She was gonna slap Embry when she saw him for being so stupid. How could he not tell her about the imprint? She looked at Selena and advised, "Selena, you can't keep running from your problems. You're gonna have to talk to him eventually."

Selena groaned, "I know."

Trinity smirked, "But luckily for you, we're going on a trip where you'll have plenty of opportunities to talk to him in private."

Trinity let out a light laugh as she watched Selena cross her arms and groan again. She looked at the time. It was eight in the morning. They would be leaving soon. She unwrapped herself from her blanket and made her way into the shower. Afterwards Trinity quickly threw her wet hair into a messy bun and stepped into a floral sundress. She walked in her room to find Selena ready with all the bags.

"I'm gonna get Teddy." Trinity said before walking across the hall and barging into her older brother's room. "You ready bro?" she smiled as she saw him putting on his shoes.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be waiting in the living room."

Trinity walked back into her where she waited patiently with Selena for the boys to show up.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

Embry walked with his head down as Seth asked, "You kissed her?"

He merely nodded his head as Seth continued, "You kissed her and didn't even tell her about the imprint? Wow, no offense, but you're an idiot."

Embry groaned, "I know. But what do I do? She freaked out on me last night. She kept saying she wasn't going to become 'her'. Who the heck is 'her'?"

"Don't look at me; she's your imprint, not mine." Seth laughed before continuing, "But don't worry, luckily for you, you and I get the first shift in Selena's truck, while Trinity, Teddy and Selena ride in the Impala. So you'll have plenty of time to fix your mess."

Embry groaned in frustration. Selena had already admitted to having feelings for him, so why was it so hard for him to tell her about the imprint? He sat in the truck next to Seth. Everything was just so screwed up. Why didn't he have the courage to tell her? Embry groaned out loud.

Seth laughed, "Embry stop freaking out about it. It's easy. I promise."

Embry frowned, "That's not fair, you guys imprinted on each other at the same time. There was no need for explanations. This is different."

"You're just overanalyzing it." Seth smiled.

Embry simply groaned and crossed his arms. The rest of the ride was spent listening to Seth sing every song on the radio. It only stopped three hours into the drive when Seth's phone started ringing.

"The girls want to stop at a diner." Seth said, before turning the radio to its previous volume. They pulled over into a twenty-four hour diner. It was already noon, but Embry still couldn't stop thinking about the Selena situation. He stayed as far away from Selena as he could as they walked in together. He still didn't know how to confront her, and even if he did, he didn't want to do it in front of everybody.

The tension could be felt at the table. No one talked until the waiter came and took their orders. Trinity was the first to break the silence when she asked, "So what are we gonna do first when we get to California?"

Embry stayed quiet, not knowing anything about California, but Teddy spoke up, "We could go to the pier first."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they started talking about all the other things they could do while in California. It took Embry's mind off things for a little bit. He kept looking at her throughout the entire lunch. He just couldn't help it. But she avoided making eye contact. Embry didn't blame her. It probably wasn't the best idea to kiss her. But he couldn't help himself. She just looked so beautiful.

Embry spent the rest of lunch sitting in silence. They left together laughing at something Seth said. But Embry wasn't listening. He was too busy sulking. His head only snapped up when they he heard them discussing the seating arrangements. It was decided that He and Teddy would take the truck while Seth went with the girls. Embry followed Teddy to the truck, silently sitting in the passenger's seat as Teddy started the car.

They had been driving for about twenty minutes, and Embry still had not said a single word. He was taken by surprise when Teddy said, "Explain this imprinting thing to me, Embry."

Embry cleared his throat before replying, "It's sort of hard to explain. It's basically like finding your soul mate. Just one look and you can just feel it."

Teddy replied, "That's weird. I can't believe my sister imprinted on someone."

Embry laughed, "Yeah it's sort of weird. But Seth's a good kid. I promise."

Embry watched as a sly smile crawled its way up Teddy's face, "So you and Selena, eh?"

"Who told you?" Embry groaned.

"My baby sister of course. I can give you some advice on Selena if you'd like." Teddy smiled.

Embry nodded eagerly. Teddy responded, "First off, you should really talk to her first, because she is one of the most stubborn girls I have ever met, and will hold out as long as possible. And she has trust issues. It's mainly family stuff, but that's not my place to tell you."

"How do I start?" Embry asked.

Teddy sighed, "Just be straight forward. Grow a pair man. Be honest with her. I mean you imprinted on her right?" Embry nodded and Teddy continued, "Then tell her that. That's probably what scares her the most."

"What do you mean?" Embry asked, completely clueless.

Teddy shook his head, "Embry she doesn't know you imprinted on her. So she probably doesn't want to be with you because she thinks you're gonna imprint on another girl one day and leave her."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid!" Embry groaned.

Teddy laughed, "Yeah you kind of are. Just talk to her at our next stop."

Embry just nodded and sat in silence, thinking about all the things he should say to Selena once they were alone. Embry didn't realize how long he sat there until he looked at the clock. It was already four thirty. He had been sitting there for over three hours. His head snapped up when Teddy said, "Hey, we're stopping for gas, you want anything?"

Embry shook his head as Teddy pulled into a nearby gas station. Embry got out of the car to stretch his legs and saw the others doing the same. Seth and the girls made their way towards Embry and Teddy. "There's a motel about an hour and a half from here. We'll stop there for the night and make it to California tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement before heading back out. Embry looked towards Teddy as he got back in the car, "So what about you Teddy? How are you handling all of this?"

Teddy shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat, "I'm fine."

Embry dropped the subject seeing that Teddy didn't want to talk about it. Feeling uncomfortable in the silence he asked, "So Teddy, what do you plan on doing after summer ends?"

Teddy responded, "I honestly don't know. I've already graduated and didn't apply to any colleges. I was planning on traveling for a while, but considering what's happened I don't think it's a good time to do that."

Embry smiled, "Well, maybe I can talk to Seth and Jake about getting you a job at the shop. I mean you seem to know a lot about cars."

Teddy smiled at Embry, "That'd be great man." Embry gave him a smile before looking out the window. He honestly had no idea where they were at. He didn't bother to check. He just sat there thinking about how he would confront Selena. He just needed to talk to her alone. Maybe he could get Seth to take Trinity and Teddy somewhere for a while. He pulled out his phone and texted Seth, _think you could distract Trinity and Teddy when we get to the Motel so I can talk to Selena?_

Seth texted him back a few minutes later, _Sure, I'll take them to get some food or something. Good Luck. Don't chicken out._

Embry smiled at the text and waited patiently as they continued to drive. They were almost there. Probably twenty minutes away. The time seemed to fly by. Before he knew it, they were already at the motel. They decided to check out two rooms. Each room had two beds and a couch. The girls would be sharing one room while the boys the other. After quickly settling in Seth asked, "Hey Trinity, Teddy, want to come with me to get some take out?"

Both of them nodded before they left, leaving Selena and Embry alone. He noticed her walking towards the small pool not far from their rooms. He silently followed her and sat down next to her on the edge. She was still ignoring him so he chose to speak up first, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him confused, "For what?"

Embry continued, "For kissing you the other night. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just-"

Selena cut him off, "No I'm sorry. I should have never freaked out on you like that."

They stayed silent for a moment before Embry worked up the courage to ask, "Who's 'her'"?

Selena sighed, "My mother. I'm just so scared of ending up like her." She looked at him before continuing, "That's why I can't do this with you Embry. My mother broke when my father left her. She hasn't been the same since then. She turned into someone I never want to be. So it doesn't matter that we like each other now because you're gonna imprint one day and leave just like my dad did. And I'm not gonna risk that."

Embry reached up to wipe the tear from her eye. She looked down, not wanting to keep eye contact with him, but he wouldn't let her. "Selena, that's not gonna happen, I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

She put her hand over his, "You can't promise that."

He inched closer to her face as he replied, "Yes I can. Because it's you. I imprinted the first moment I saw you. My feelings for you are never going to change and I'm never going to leave."

He just stared at her, giving her a moment for his words to sink in. Her eyes narrowed as she got up to leave. Embry quickly followed her. Before he could say anything she turned around and slapped him. He stared at her in disbelief as he asked, "What was that for?"

She yelled, "I've been your imprint this whole time and you're barely telling me now? You had me worrying this whole time for no reason? Do you how frustrating it was to have these feelings and not act on them? I can't believe-"

Before she could finish her rant Embry placed his lips on hers. The only thing that mattered to him in that moment was her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer as he deepened the kiss. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss. For once everything felt right and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while.. I'm horrible at updating. Life just gets hectic. Especially school. Well I hope you all like this chapter. It was kinda hard to write. I'll update when I can. Review :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own any of the Twilight Saga**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: California<p>

**Trinity's POV**

Trinity struggled to buckle her shorts as she finished getting ready. She lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach sideways in the mirror. It was bulging. She spoke out loud, "Do I look like I'm bloated to you?"

Selena answered from the other side of the room, "Well you do look like you've gained some weight. Maybe it's because of the way you've been eating lately. You said it was a wolf thing right? Being so hungry all the time."

Trinity replied, "Yeah, but I don't think I should have gained this much weight. Maybe I should talk to the Carlisle when I get back because I've been getting these weird cold flashes too. I mean wolves are supposed to stay warm all the time."

She heard Selena say, "Yeah, maybe it is a good idea for you to talk to him."

Things stayed quiet for a bit while Trinity looked for something else to wear. Finally Selena spoke up, "Trinity, I'm scared."

Trinity bit her lip and sat down next to her best friend, "I know. But it's going to be okay. We're gonna go to your house today, return the truck and get your stuff. Then we're gonna have some fun here in California before we go back home. We're gonna make sure that no one else hurts you okay? You have me, Teddy, Seth and Embry all here to make sure nothing happens with your mom. Plus you have Marissa and the rest of the pack once we get home."

Selena simply smiled at her, "Your right. La Push is our home now. Now let's do this before I change my mind."

Trinity gave a small chuckle before pulling her outside where the boys were already waiting by the cars. Selena would be driving with Embry in the truck while Trinity went in the Impala with Seth and Teddy. They quickly packed their stuff into the car and drive off. Trinity sat in the passenger seat of the car while Seth drove and Teddy sat in the back. Teddy broke the silence, "So I'm guessing by all the secret kisses and hand holding that Embry finally grew a pair and told her last night while we were gone?"

Trinity laughed, "Always the observant one aren't you Teddy? But yeah, he did. And about time too. I was about to tell her myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's POV<strong>

Selena stood frozen in front of her house. Her mom's car was in the driveway, meaning she had to be home for once. She couldn't move. Despite the great time she had with Embry on the way down, everything suddenly felt real. What if her step dad hit her again? What if her mom didn't let her leave? The thoughts were taking over her mind.

She felt someone squeeze her hand, "You okay?"

She turned toward Embry, "Yeah, I just don't know if I can do this."

He pulled her closer to him, "Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way. I told you, I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Selena took a deep breath before pulling him towards the door. She slowly walked up the steps, an overwhelming amount of fear taking over her mind. She took in a deep breath and raised her fist to knock on the door while Embry squeezed her hands. The few seconds it took for someone to open the door felt like an eternity in Selena's head. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in when she saw her mom's face appear in the doorway.

Selena felt her whole body stiffen as her mother pulled her into an embrace and cried, "Oh Selena, I thought you left me for good."

She gently pulled away from her mother's arms and stepped closer to Embry. She managed to choke out, "I'm here for my stuff. That's it."

Her mom looked at her confused, "What do you mean? Do you know how worried I've been? I thought you had been kidnapped or something."

Selena was suddenly angry, "But you didn't call the cops did you? Just get out of my way mom. I'm staying with Trinity, in a real home."

Her mom didn't budge, "I'm not letting you leave."

She shot back, "What are you gonna do mom? Call the cops? Of course you won't, because then you'll have to tell them why I left in the first place. Can't risk your new man going to jail can you? That's why he didn't call the cops when I stole his truck, huh? He was too cowardly to admit what he had done to me."

Her mother stared back at her with tears in her eyes, but Selena felt no remorse as she roughly pushed past her dragging Embry into the house and towards her room. Right as she was about to open her door she heard someone yell from her mom's room, "Who was there? Not the stupid neighbor was it? I already told him it wasn't me who rear ended his car."

She felt Embry quickly push her into her room where he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "It's gonna be okay. I'm right here with you."

Selena managed to keep the tears from running down her face as she started to pack the rest of her stuff. She wouldn't be afraid; not anymore anyways. Shed had Embry, Trinity, Marissa, Teddy and the rest of the pack now. She was gonna be okay. No more running; ever. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a voice slur from behind her, "What the hell are you doing here? Finally realize that you're too weak to survive on your own."

Selena simply ignored him as she zipped up her bag and felt Embry grip her hand tighter. She followed closely behind as Embry pushed past him, but let out a cry of pain when something snagged her hair. Her hand was pulled away from Embry's as she was pushed up against the wall, "Where's my truck? You're lucky I didn't call the cops on you, bit-"

Selena could only watch in shock as Embry grabbed him and punched him hard in the face. He fell to the floor, yelling out in pain as blood gushed from his nose. She let out a sigh of relief as Embry protectively put an arm around her and led her out of the house. She didn't dare look back as she squished into the back seat between Teddy and Embry. She quickly pecked Embry's cheek and lingered by his ear as she whispered, "Thank you for being there."

He turned his face to give her a chaste kiss and whispered back, "I'll always be here."

She snuggled her face in the crook of his neck as Seth started the car and drove back to the motel.

* * *

><p><strong>Trinity's POV<strong>

Trinity sat outside by the pool lazily interlacing her fingers with Seth's as she waited for Selena, Embry and Teddy to finish getting changed so they could head down to the Pier. She quietly remarked against Seth's neck, "You think she's gonna be okay? After everything that has happened?"

She felt Seth pull her closer, "Of course, she's a fighter. And she's got you and Embry and me and Teddy."

Trinity smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss. His lips were warm against hers and she briefly forgot that they were in public as she wound her arms his neck and deepened the kiss. Seth's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist while the other was cupping her jaw, stroking her cheek and pulling her face closer. She pulled away and placed her forehead against Seth's as she heard catcalls from behind her, "Come on lovebirds. Let's go have some fun."

The ride to the beach was short and full of them all horribly singing out of tune and off key to the songs that came on the radio. Trinity laughed as Seth and Teddy loudly sang the song of some boy band she couldn't quite remember as they pulled up to the beach.

She let out a small giggle as Seth joked, "I'm obviously an amazing singer. I should try out for American Idol."

Teddy laughed in response, "Please I'd smoke you any day."

Seth cracked a grin, "Is that a challenge?"

Teddy replied, "Any day, any song."

Embry grinned, "I think we can all agree that you're both terrible singers."

Everyone laughed in response as Embry continued, "Besides I'd beat both of you any day."

Trinity pulled Seth along as they found a spot on the beach and set up their towels and sat down. She smiled as Seth looked around in awe, "It's so different from the beach at La Push. Is it always this sunny?"

Trinity giggled, "Most of the time. I can't wait until we eat later on. The seafood here is to die for."

Seth gave her quick smile as he threw her over his shoulder and laughed, "I'll keep that in mind, but for right now we're getting in the water."

Trinity shrieked against his back, "Seth put me down!"

He evilly laughed, "What's the magic word?"

She groaned, "Please?"

Trinity shrieked again as she felt herself being thrown into the cool water. She quickly stood up, wiping her hair out of her face as she said, "Your evil you know?"

He wordlessly followed her in with a goofy grin plastered on his face. They quickly started a splash war with each other, both taking turns throwing water in the other's face and dunking each other's heads. She grinned victoriously as they walked back towards their spot, "I think I won that round."

Seth shot back, "You cheated, no kissing allowed!"

She smiled back at him, "Not my fight fault you get distracted so easily."

He stuck his tongue out at her, "Evil."

She pulled him down to lay next to her as she cuddled her head into his neck. He lazily ran his fingers through her hair, "Should we head down to the pier now?"

She closed her eyes and whispered, "In a bit. Let's just lay here for a while. Besides they look like they're having fun out there."

She looked towards the ocean where Embry was chasing a screaming Selena through the water, and Teddy was sitting not too far away laughing at the sight of them. Trinity closed her eyes again and let her thoughts wander as she listened to the steady rhythm of Seth's heart. For once there wasn't anything to worry about. No family drama, or wolf issues, or school stuff. There was just her ad Seth as they listened to the sounds of their friend's laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it's been so long! I know I'm terrible at updating. School just got hectic, and I had writer's block for the longest time. So again I'm sorry guys. Hopefully some of you are still reading this even though I haven't updated in ages. Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. It's not my best work, but iItried hard for you guys, so read and review please. I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


End file.
